


To Tame A God

by Palefire73



Series: Upsetting the Path To Ragnarok [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Down on luck reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprisonment, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki injures you, Midgardian, Mild Language, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Reader goes to Asgard, Romance, Sex with Loki, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has taken the Asgardian Throne and sits upon it disguised as Odin. He is planning Ragnarok and the downfall of the House of Odin. Whilst cleaning up the mess he left on Svartalfheim. Something happens that could potentially change his mind..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in multiple chapters. Each chapter essentially will have different ratings, because the content varies. Since I'm not sure how AO3 works when ratings change over a story, it may be that the whole thing will eventually be of Mature Content. I'll try to sort it out before that happens :)
> 
> Would love for you to leave a little Kudos <3

You were down on your luck. Life had decided to put on its biggest, heaviest steel toe-capped boots and kick you squarely in the teeth. The fall had been a hard one; from happily married in a wonderful job with two fabulous children, to bunking in a caravan in a field owned by one of your friends and hardly a penny to your name.

2005 had been possibly the best year of your life. Just 21 years of age, you’d landed a job in an amazing boutique hotel, running the restaurant. Then you’d been swept off your feet by the loveliest, most handsome man you could have ever wished to meet and you had been married on a beautiful yacht whilst sailing up the incredibly scenic Norwegian Fjords. The boutique hotel was the brainchild of a former film director, who was mad on the Greek and Roman Gods, as well as other culture’s myths and legends. There were a dozen suites, each decorated in a theme after a particular character, so there was the Venus room, which was popular with newly-weds, the Mars room, which was themed on battles down the ages, the brothers Thor and Loki had twin rooms and their occupants were of two very different ilks! Then there was the Poseidon room, which had a giant luxurious bathroom. It had been well thought out and no expense had been spared, so the hotel was usually populated by the rich and famous.

Henry had walked into the restaurant one summer’s day with a table booked for two. He had ordered a bottle of expensive champagne and asked for the menu as he waited for his guest to arrive. An hour later and, as the restaurant had started to grow empty, you had spotted him pushing his food around his plate alone. Not wishing to appear rude or nosey, you sent a waiter over to ask if he required anything else and watched from your small reception desk as the man’s plate had been cleared away and a large glass of Scotch brought over. You had carried on for a while with the tasks associated with being in charge of a good front-of-house; ensuring guests had had a good experience, co-ordinating the preparation of the tables for the following day and inspecting stocks of wine and condiments were at sufficient levels. It was approaching the time for the restaurant to close and there was still one guest sitting at his table nursing the glass in front of him. Dismissing the waiting staff for the night, you helped yourself to a glass of port from the bar and made your way over to him. “Room for one more?” you asked and his troubled face had melted into a welcoming smile as he looked up at you.

And that was how you met your husband. Somehow, during the conversation which ensued that evening, there had been a connection. He had been waiting for a blind date that had never arrived. It had been arranged by his sister because she was worried about her brother who never seemed to make much effort to try to meet people. He was a professional mountaineer and guide and was more interested in conquering the peaks of the world than he was the pretty young women who vied for his attention. For he was beautiful. Strong, intelligent, engaging. You had fallen within two seconds of sitting down opposite him that night and the feeling had been mutual. A whirlwind romance had led to a wedding in perfect surroundings. Family and friends had accompanied you both on a fantastic yacht up the Norwegian Fjords and then you had continued on up to a glacier to go climbing for your honeymoon.

The twins had come along about a year later and everything was just idyllic. Your little girls played happily in the huge gardens surrounding the thatched cottage you lived in as you discussed the menus via Skype with the chef at the hotel. Henry continued to guide people up the mountains in Europe and he was developing a business model to do the same around the higher peaks of Britain so he could spend more time at home.

On your 27th birthday, he announced you were having some time off to yourself and revealed a lovely gift of a girly day with your friend. It was not unusual but it was a nice surprise. Your parents turned up and you waved them, Henry and the girls goodbye as they went off to go to the Teddy Bear museum, while your day was spent being wined, dined and pampered at a posh spa hotel. It was only upon returning home and seeing a police car sitting on the driveway of the house that your lovely day had started to turn bad. By the time the family liaison officer had explained about the multiple car pile-up on the motorway and had arranged to take you to identify your family at the morgue the next day, your whole world had crashed to the ground and extinguished the happiness within you.

Friends had helped you, of course and the mountain of things to sort out had meant you were occupied for a long time, but it seemed the dark side of the universe was not done with you yet. Once the financial side of things started to be sorted out, it was revealed to you that Henry had harboured many secrets he had decided were best kept from you. Huge gambling debts racked up while travelling Europe meant that the estate you had inherited from your parents was swallowed up as if it had never existed. Then to find out Henry had neglected to insure himself and had been securing further debts against your home was the final straw.

You lost everything.

The fall from such a perfect life to being made homeless, forced to sell what you could and to deal with the death of your family took its toll. For a while, you managed to carry on at the restaurant, but eventually the owner brought you in and gave you an ultimatum; either get it together or leave. He could not risk his business by being sentimental, and your ability to do your job, as well as your general appearance had deteriorated so badly that his guests were not only noticing, but were voicing their displeasure. You tried, Lord knows you tried, but depression had well and truly set in and it was with a heavy heart that you tendered your resignation. Your boss was very sorry to see you go; the restaurant was renowned for the effort of everyone who worked there and you had contributed massively to its success. Your severance was very generous. It enabled you to rent a tiny flat while you tried to sort yourself out.

The drugs the doctor put you on didn’t help; they made you feel like a zombie. The therapy went round in circles, leaving you in tears at the end of each 45 minute session. Your friends were dwindling and you failed to get another job and that is what had led to the caravan situation. One of your friends lived on a farm just outside London and she had a few caravans she let to holiday makers. She had taken pity on you and had basically given you somewhere to live. In return for this, you cleaned the other vans in between the other guests leaving and arriving. During the peak holiday season, you also helped to wait on the tables for guests who chose to take advantage of the breakfast that they could opt to have in the farmhouse kitchen as part of their stay. There was even a small wage in it for you.

However, the arrival of a huge black spaceship a month ago and an out and out battle between Thor (yes, him out Norse legends!) and an evil being (a Dark Elf, apparently) called Malekith, meant that people had virtually abandoned London as a holiday destination. They were afraid, because the devastation of New York about a year ago had led to many deaths and the damage was still being repaired. On top of that, Greenwich was quarantined, along with a few other places in the surrounding areas and there were reports of people disappearing in one part of the capital, only to reappear elsewhere. The knock-on effect was that no one wanted to stay near London and there were no guests at the farm. Things were getting tight and, understandably, it was at the point where your friend was finding it difficult to continue to help you out financially. Life (and the odd Nordic mythical bad guy) was shitting on you again.

Packing your very few possessions into a suitcase had been the activity for the day, although you weren’t being asked to leave; you didn’t want to get to the point where things were awkward between you and your friend. It was better to be prepared for when that conversation cropped up. The day was a sunny one and you decided to go for a walk. There was a beautiful green lane that led out from a field down the bottom of the farm, so it was there you headed with a Thermos of tea and a copy of Empire Magazine that someone had left behind in one of the caravans. A nice walk to find a secluded spot in which to read up on the latest film news and have a cup of tea would do wonders to lift your battered spirits.

Sunlight filtered down through the leaves as you wandered along the narrow track between a wood and the bottom field of the farm. Birds were singing and far off you could hear a tractor at work. Walking was medicine for the soul, alright. It made life’s troubles disappear and allowed the mind to concentrate on the simple things, such as the colours of the wild flowers and the sound of a trickling stream. As you neared the border of the next farm, you could see yellow tape draped across the gate; “Quarantine Area – Do Not Cross”. You sighed irritably. The little clearing in the wood you had been heading for was only around about another hundred meters further on. Looking round, you couldn’t see anyone about. Quick as a flash, you ducked under the tape and disappeared into the trees. You couldn’t exactly come to any harm in amongst a few oaks and beech trees, could you? Wending your way between them, you eventually came to where the trees parted and the sun shone down on an area filled with wildflowers. There was a fallen log and you sat down on it, opened the Thermos, poured a cup of tea and settled down to read the magazine you had brought. After a while you picked up your cup of tea, but winced when you found it had gone cold. Never mind, there was plenty more in the flask and you reached to the end of the log for it. Unfortunately, your hand knocked it and it fell off and started to roll down a small incline. You jumped to your feet and jogged towards where it was headed, hoping you had screwed the lid back on tightly. As you caught up with it and extended your hand to retrieve it, you were astonished to see it disappear into thin air. You skidded to a halt, wondering if you had really just seen what you thought you had. Dismissing it as some trick of the light pouring down into the woodland glade, you started forward to look amongst the clump of bluebells it had surely rolled into. The ground was a bit slippy underfoot and you stumbled, trying not to fall over. Gravity had other plans however and you overbalanced, following the flask in its travels. Closing your eyes as your arms flew upwards and anticipating the impact as you were about to land on your backside, you didn’t notice the English woodland disappear from around you, to be replaced by the yellowish, darkened volcanic landscape of Svartalfheim.


	2. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki now has a problem: just what is this Midgardian doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki!

You landed with a jolt and fell backwards, your arms reflexively slamming into the ground to try to lessen the impact. Your hands didn’t sink into soft grass and flowers, though; it was sharp grit and small stones that your fingers dug into as you landed. Shocked at the unexpected texture of the ground beneath you, your eyes snapped open and fearfully surveyed the alien landscape in front of you. Gone were the trees, the bluebells and the golden sunlight that had been filtering down through the fresh green leaves. Instead, there was a vast desert, strewn with black rock protrusions and blasted by ice cold winds, under a blackened yellow sky. Panic rose in your chest and you scrambled to your feet, whirling round to take in your surroundings. As you came full circle, you noticed your flask further down the incline you were currently standing on. It was something familiar in this alien world and you darted down to retrieve it. It was fortunate you did, as at that very moment, an energy pulse impacted the ground close to where you had been standing, blasting dirt into the air and creating a scorched crater easily twelve feet across.

 

Screaming in fright, you fell to the ground and grabbed your flask. You turned towards to where you thought the attack had originated, hugging the flask to your chest as if it would somehow protect you. You were panting heavily, frightened sobs sounding in your throat as you willed yourself to become invisible or to sink into the stony substrate. The sound of heavy footsteps crunching towards you sent your heartbeat into overdrive and the panicked gasps turned into outright babbling terror. Your horrified gaze landed on the person who was climbing the slope inexorably towards you. A tall figure appeared, in silhouette against the yellowed sky and carrying a huge golden spear. It was terrifying; you were certain you were about to be hurt badly; even killed. You did all your mind could come up with in that split second; you screamed “NO! Leave me alone!” and threw your flask in the direction of the menace towering before you.

 

A hand shot out and caught it. The flask was raised and examined, then thrown to one side contemptuously. The figure then turned back to you and approached you until booted feet were in front of you. Another scream escaped you as you were hauled to your unsteady feet “No……no! No! Leave me alone! How did I…? Where am I?  Ahhhhh!” You were shaken violently, cutting off your frightened voice.

 

“How dare you directly address me without leave?” shouted a man’s voice, “Where have you come from? Who sent you here?” Another violent shake and you fell to the ground. The man walked past you and turned around. As you cowered in front of him, he planted the butt of the spear into the dirt and barked at you: “Look at me, you pathetic creature!” With frightened tears rolling down your cheeks, you raised your eyes to look at him, as he was now revealed by the yellow light shining upon him. Incredibly tall, dressed in golden armour and black leather trimmed in green, a pale-faced, raven-haired man looked down at you from glittering green eyes. His face turning into a dangerous snarl, he reached down towards you and grabbed the front of your jacket, once more dragging you to your feet. Letting go of the spear, which he had rammed into the ground, he placed the long white fingers of his other hand around your throat and squeezed as he brought his face close to yours. “What” he spat through gritted teeth “are you doing here?” With the choked off air in your lungs burning and the blood pounding in your ears, you mouthed soundlessly and started to feebly kick out at your tormentor, who looked vaguely familiar. You were starting to lose consciousness in the deadly grip of this giant of a man and there was nothing you could do about it. Your frailty seemed to further anger him and he threw you down, knocking what little wind you had left out of your body. He looked curiously at your clothing and something seemed to click in his eyes. Uprooting the spear, he turned back to you and before you could raise a defensive hand or attempt to move, he knocked you unconscious.

 

A pounding in your head. That was the first sensation. Pain. Pain all over your body, as if you had been a wrestling match. You tried to lift your hands to cradle your banging head, but your arms snapped back and there was a rattle as the chains you were cuffed to held them in place. Slowly opening your eyes, you tried to focus. Where the hell were you? Bright white light reflected off stark white walls and dazzled you as you started to look round. In a feeble attempt to sit up, you experienced dizziness and further pain and you fell back onto the bed beneath you. What was this? Why were you restrained? Where was everyone? The questions rose into a babble in your confused and tired head, causing a tightening of panic in your chest. Hot tears welled up in your eyes as you struggled to come to terms with your predicament and a low moan escaped your lips. The natural reflex of lifting a hand to wipe your face was once again denied by the chains and your moan turned into a frightened and lonely sob.

 

“I will see her now. Lower the barrier and raise it again when I have passed through it.” A voice commanded.

“Yes, All-Father” the reply came and a low humming you hadn’t noticed until now stopped. A man emerged from a gap hidden in a corner of the white walls at the other end of the small room and, as he did so, the humming noise restarted and the walls changed to a more golden hue. Your tear-blurred eyes struggled to focus on him and you blinked rapidly to clear them, suddenly afraid of whom he was and what he wanted. As your vision cleared, he seemed to have a green aura about him which, as it faded away, brought him into sharper focus.

 

It was him.

 

Your eyes widened in panic and, with a sharp intake of breath you once more struggled to sit up. Your feet kicked out on the bed as you attempted to shuffle backwards, but, to your horror, more chains on your ankles prevented your movement. Now petrified and with your eyes shooting all over the place in a mad attempt to figure out an escape, sounds of distress were escaping you. As the volume became higher, the man now towering above you was clearly not happy with the situation _Dammit, you knew his face, but why?_ and he grabbed your jaw in a vice-like grip. He leaned in close and stared at you with his intense green eyes “Be…..quiet…..” he said in a low but powerful voice “and….. calm….. down”. You felt all the will drain from your body and a feeling of peace came over your mind. All thoughts of escape, screaming, running seemed to blow away in a gentle breeze as you became caught in his gaze. Satisfied that he had contained the situation, he let go of you and drew up a chair beside your bed. Sitting down in a very masculine and self-assured way; legs spread wide and slouching slightly to one side, he rested an arm on the edge of it. Long white fingers stroked the red leather absent-mindedly, as he once more turned his intimidating stare upon you.

“Now, as long as you promise not to run, or scream, or do anything silly, I do believe we could relieve you of your shackles.” He raised a questioning eyebrow and you nodded in deference to him. He glanced at your handcuffs and then at those around your ankles and they disappeared. It freaked you out and you backed right up to the wall behind you, drawing your legs up and hugging them tight. Just where the hell were you? Who was your captor? (Yes, who? Because you were damn sure you had seen him before) And what did he want? Where the hell had the peaceful woodland gone? What was this room? Despite the soothing words he had used to command you into a more relaxed state, you felt the fear and panic rising once again and the tears once more spilled from your wide eyes. Your breathing deepened and quickened as the desire to run became stronger than ever. He observed all of this with an amused smirk on his face, but when your body tensed and you shot a look at the corner of the room where he had made his entrance, he raised a hand and simply commanded “No”. Your body felt locked into place. What was happening to you? How could someone prevent you from doing something by speech alone?

“This isn’t going very well, is it?” the gentle tones of his voice reached you and percolated into your consciousness. Had he just said that out loud? He rose from the chair and came to sit next to you on the bed. Your startled eyes watched as he extended one arm and placed a smooth white hand on your knee which was still drawn up to your chest and as it trailed down your thigh towards your hip.

“You are confused, tired, disorientated and quite obviously don’t know where you are. Although, as a Midgardian creature,” he tasted the last two words as he said them, as if they were something he found unusual, yet enticing “I am somewhat disappointed that you do not recognise me. My little fracas in New York some time ago was well publicised. A little bit of an over reaction, if you ask me – Arghhh!”

You had slapped him as hard as you could and it was quite hard, given that you were quite shaken by your current circumstances. He grabbed your wrist instantly and you cried out as he squeezed violently and broke the bones inside.

“You dare to touch me?!” he growled and his face darkened as he dragged you to the edge of the bed and threw you down onto the cold, hard floor. “The last mortal woman who did that to me was under the protection of Thor – and I was in chains. You, my dear, are not…..” You raised your good arm up to defend yourself as he approached you. Your other wrist was on fire and bent at an unnatural angle.

“Now, again. Who has sent you here? Is there word on Midgard that I am not dead?!” agony ripped through you as he kicked you with a booted foot, breaking ribs and knocking you over onto your broken wrist. It was too much for a young Midgardian widow who had had her children die. Too much for an ordinary mortal, who had no experience of Gods, princes and alien worlds. As his boot connected with you again, there was a blessed release into unconsciousness once more.


	3. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki decides he's been a bit harsh and apologises, but when he leaves his prisoner to sweat it out for a day or two, they clash once again...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki!

“………….and see to it that no one disturbs me while I attend to the poor child.” That voice. It was the one you had heard before, but it was not the voice of your captor. Peering through your lashes, you watched as he came around the corner, trying to pretend to be asleep. As soon as he was confident that no one could see him behind the dividing wall of the room, that green glow started again and your heart sank as the gentle, older looking bearded man melted into the younger, black-haired, green-eyed tormentor.

 

“I know you are awake, mortal, so why pretend otherwise?" The younger, sinuous voice was back and it sent shivers down your spine. He took a seat once again and watched as you opened your eyes and slowly sat up. The pain was gone! No headache; your wrist and ribs seemed to be intact and the swelling that had started around your eyes had completely gone. You raised your eyes to him, an unspoken question on your lips.

“You have been healed. I did it whilst you were unconscious.” He looked directly at you and his face utterly transformed as he gave you an apologetic smile.

“We seem to have got off on the wrong foot. I apologise for the discourteous manner in which I have treated you.” He paused, as if deciding what to say, then rose from the chair and started towards you. Instinctively, you flinched and tried to curl up into as small a ball as you could, wedged into the corner of the walls behind you, cowering in fright with anticipation of the temper of this man and his willingness to hurt you when he lost it. He stopped when he saw your reaction and a puzzled look appeared on his sharply featured pale face. It was quickly replaced with a reassuring smile and he held up his hands.

“Fear not, mortal, I wish you no harm.” He said, but as he came closer, your panic resurfaced once again and you started to cry. He did not seem to be aware that his stature and his previous behaviour had left you terrified of him.

“Please, please don’t!” you whispered fearfully “No! Don’t! Don’t touch me!” You cradled your head into your hands, closed your eyes and waited for the first blow.

 

Instead, firm but gentle fingers prised one of your hands away. Feeling the bed sink as he sat down beside you, your stomach dropped. How had you got to this point? A prisoner in a cell on an alien world, with a mad man your only contact. Your emotions and instincts were all over the place and the feeling of despair was overwhelming. As he lowered your arm and stroked a stray hair away from your face, a scared whimper escaped you and you tried to turn away.

“Such a….. delicate creature” he mused, sounding as if he was talking only to himself. “Yet, I sense a strength within you. What is this?” He started to pull your wedding ring from your finger and you snatched your hand away, curling it into a fist.

“No! That’s mine! Keep your hands off it!” Instantly regretting your outburst, you then threw him a desperate look. “It’s my wedding ring. Don’t you know what that is?”

He laughed “So, you belong to someone back on Midgard? You must be missing him…….and he, you.”

Now staring at you intensely, he seemed to be the only thing you could think of; somehow everything else faded into the background while those green eyes were locked onto yours. “Mind you,” he brushed away a tear that had rolled onto your cheek as he had mentioned Henry and then he looked back at you “I do believe I can see the appeal……..”.

 

Swallowing hard and angrily brushing the tears away with the sleeve of the loose flowing garment you had found yourself in upon waking, you bolstered your courage. Staring back and somehow breaking the weird effect he was having, you pointed at the corner of the room around which you knew the exit lay.

“Just what do you think you are doing? I am a British citizen and you cannot just kidnap me and keep me prisoner! How the hell did I land on that yellow rocky planet?”

“Svartalfheim.” he interjected.

“Svartalfheim.” you repeated, “wherever the bloody hell that is. And why did you shoot me? What have I done and why am I being tortured? I live in a caravan in my friend’s field, I wait tables, or I did before people like you…. ruined…. tourism….” Your voice trailed off as it finally clicked just who it was you were talking to. A renewed surge of hysteria engulfed you and overtook every fibre of your being. Scrambling across the mattress, you almost managed to jump to the floor, before you felt an iron grip on your ankle. You yelped loudly as he dragged you backwards, causing the cream and gold material of the gown you were wearing to ride right up your body, exposing you to his leer.

 

“Oh , no you don’t!” he said reaching forward and grabbing your other ankle, “I can’t have my little captive” he dragged you right up to him, your legs now either side of him, as he sat with one of his legs bent up onto the bed, facing you “escaping, can I?” He purposefully ogled at your nakedness, then looked back at you as you continued to struggle and try to pull the fabric back down to cover yourself. Your face was red with shame and your heart was racing in fear.

“Oh no, dear creature,” he sneered “why cover up something so absolutely delicious? Are you truly embarrassed that I can see this?” he stroked your belly, his fingers tracing the faint stretch marks. “This is a testament to your fertility. This shows that you belong to someone who wants you. This is a story of your sexuality.” You finally managed to slap his hand away and cover yourself.

“You don’t know me or anything about my sexuality! How dare you touch me like that?!” You shouted angrily. “The only thing those marks remind me of are my dead children!” snatching your legs back out of his grasp, you turned your back on him and started to weep. “I know who you are and where I am now. I remember where I’ve seen you. You are Loki of Asgard, Thor’s brother and the one who murdered innocent people in New York! As if they needed another massacre! You murdered that poor man in Germany, horribly, in front of all those other people, too! Why are you roaming free? You should have been locked up for life for what you did!” You wiped snot and tears off your face on the hem of your gown, not caring what he might think and allowed the tears to come. Tears for Henry, for your children and your parents, tears for the ruin your life had become. Tears for just about everything.

 

You felt the bed move as Loki slid closer to you and you closed your eyes, trying to steel yourself for whatever else he had decided you deserved. So it was with some surprise that you felt a soft cloth on your face, wiping away your tears, cleaning your running nose. You took it gratefully and held it to your eyes, inhaling the scent of it. The lavender and mint aroma cooled and soothed your tear-stained face and the faint trace of camomile started to calm your ragged nerves. As your sobbing lessened and your body relaxed, there was a sudden lightness and the mattress sprang back up. You lowered the handkerchief and looked around.

 

Loki had gone.

 

Two days. From what you could tell by the type of food a serving girl had brought you and how often, Loki stayed away for two days. It was impossible to be absolutely sure, though, as there was nothing to indicate time passing and the lighting of the room seemed to suit your wakefulness; dimming as you grew sleepy and brightening as you woke up. There were no windows, either. So, you had only the fact that you’d had two breakfast – type meals brought, as well as a light lunch and hot dinner since the last time he was here. You were comfortable enough, with access to a bathroom behind another dividing wall opposite the one that undoubtedly led to the exit. Unfortunately, on the one occasion you had dared to approach that part of the cell, you had been dismayed to see there was no chance of an escape. A dog leg in the corridor meant no one could see into it and you couldn’t see outside. Top that with the golden mesh suspended across it that emitted the faint hum and the light. You could not go past that. As you had neared the golden obstruction, the humming increased and you could practically feel the hairs raise on your arms as you reached out. It seemed to run on some form of electricity. Yanking out a few hairs from your head and throwing them at it confirmed the danger of the thing as they crackled and burst into short-lived flames. The only contact you had was the serving girl and she would not talk. It was starting to drive you mad and you had started to formulate a plan for escape that, although you felt bad about it, you were getting desperate enough to try.

 

So that night, as the serving girl set your evening meal down and turned to leave, you leapt off the bed and grabbed hold of her. Before she had time to react, you frog-marched her down the corridor towards the barrier. “Do NOT give any indication I am here.” You growled into her ear. “Just do or say whatever it is you normally do, or I will push you into that golden death trap so hard, you’ll fry faster than a fish in hot oil!”

“Will I really?” the girl asked and her voice changed from that of a young female to a fully grown infuriated Asgardian Prince within those three words, as the figure in front of you flashed with a green light. Your hands fell away as the diminutive, shy creature that had brought your food disappeared. As the signature green glow travelled over the maid’s body and her stature increased, your frightened eyes travelled upwards, taking in the giant Asgardian God who now stood with his back towards you. Loki. He was wearing black leather breeches and a soft green shirt, open at the neck, with his long black hair loose about his shoulders. He turned round and stepped menacingly towards you, making you realise just how tall and powerful he was as his eight foot high frame towered above you.


	4. The Frozen Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking too good with an angered Loki on the rampage, but when he reads your mind and finds you are innocent of his charges, his reaction leaves you wondering what on earth is going on in his head............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki. Hope you like it!

“Loki!” you gasped and then turned and ran back into your cell. It was a futile attempt to distance yourself from him. You swallowed hard and decided to stand your ground as he came stalking round the corner like a panther pursuing its prey. His green eyes flashing in anger, he pointed an accusatory finger at you. “You ARE working for someone!” He shouted, a faint pink tinting his unnaturally pale features. You opened your mouth to deny it, but he carried on: “Is it S.H.I.E.L.D.? Hmmm? Has Nick Fury decided he should never have released me to Asgardian Justice? Who else knows I am ALIVE?!” his steely white fingers clasped your jaw tightly and raised your face to his “Tell me what I want to know, mortal! I have worked too hard for this. The toll on my health shielding myself from those who would delight in the knowledge that the Jotuun heir lived is crippling me. I have bounties on my head that you could not even begin to guess the severity of!” Squeezing harder, he brought you closer, searching your eyes for answers. Under the intense gaze you felt your head swimming and the world around you receded. The twin green orbs became the most important things in the room. You gazed into them deeply and swam in their emerald glow, basking in the attention they were lavishing upon you. Your very soul was being laid open and dissected, but you didn’t care; a feeling of euphoria was spreading through you and every nerve was alive, tingling, and super-sensitive. Before you knew what you were doing, you managed to bridge the small gap between Loki’s face and your own and kissed him.

 With that movement, the hypnotic hold he’d had upon you as he searched your mind for answers was broken and you snapped back to reality. Horrified at finding your lips pressed to Loki’s cold, hard unforgiving mouth, you jerked back, wiping them with your sleeve. “I’m sorry!” you said “I’m sorry – I don’t know why I did that.” You felt a hot blush rise in your cheeks and you ran into the adjoining bathroom. The problem was, you weren’t blushing in embarrassment! It was plain, unadulterated lust. Your whole body was now crying out for you to go back in there and ravish the Asgardian God who was in your cell, despite the appalling way he had been treating you. Washing your face in the ornate sink, you forced yourself to calm down and took a few deep breaths. What the hell had just happened to you? Where had THOSE feelings come from? After a few minutes and now distinctly more composed than when you had run out, you returned to your cell and glanced apologetically at the figure who was now sitting in the chair next to your bed. “I’m sorry, Loki, it won’t happen again. I honestly don’t know what came over me – it was weird.” You sat down opposite him and apologised once more. “I am truly sorry. I suppose I’ve broken a thousand and one Asgardian laws by doing that, but…..”

“Please,” he murmured “be quiet.” He was sitting back in the chair, his arms resting on each side, staring at the floor. It was an awkward silence and it dragged on, making you feel really uncomfortable and not quite knowing what to do. So you just sat there, too, watching him. As you looked you could see, now he wasn’t concentrating on being a domineering and aggressive God, now he was relaxed and his mind was elsewhere, that Loki was a striking individual. Not in the hunky, all-round hero way. No, Loki was, although inhumanly tall and strong, beautiful in a haunted, rejected, unloved way. His complexion was almost painfully white and his hair was deepest midnight black. His thin lips were only one shade darker than his face and then there were those green eyes. Those eyes were indescribable. Flashing from pale aventurine through jade, peridot and into emerald, depending on his mood, they took you in and would not let you go. Why was he acting towards you in this fashion? What was all this he kept saying about being dead and why did he keep disguising himself when not in your cell?

 

“What do you see, mortal?” Loki raised his eyes to yours as he asked the question and, for once, they appeared to be open and honest rather than dark and accusatory. 

“I, er, I was… I was just wondering what you were thinking about, what’s going to happen next. I….” 

“Yes, but what do you SEE?”

“What do I see?”

He nodded and you paused to think about your answer. You decided to tell him how it was.

“Well, I see someone who should be a whole lot happier than you obviously are. I mean, you’ve done your best to almost kill me ever since I somehow got myself onto Svittleharbour…”  
“Svartalfheim.” He corrected.

“Svartalfheim – I do apologise – you have immense anger, bitterness and hatred built up in there towards somebody and you’re taking it out on me! And for someone who looks like you, you’re a bloody miserable individual! I know plenty of men who would give their eye teeth to look like that!” You lowered your eyes in embarrassment as a faint smirk played on his lips.

“Do you think they would be so quick to covet my true Jotuun form, dear Midgardian?”

 

Not quite understanding his question, you looked up again and took in a breath in amazement. Gone was the tall, dark Asgardian Prince. In his place was something else entirely. In wonder, you rose from the bed and approached him, his eyes meeting yours as you stared at his. Gone were the green eyes you had come to know, even to fear, over the last few days. In their place were flame red eyes, intense and burning right through you. Kneeling in front of him, you took one of his hands in yours. The slightly roughened scaly skin was blue and, as you turned his hand over, you saw it was covered in lighter scars. You raised yourself up slightly, now paying attention to his face. The red eyes, never leaving yours as he watched you examining him, were set in a face as blue as his hands. Ritual scars decorated his features and he closed his eyes as you lightly pressed your fingertips to them. You traced them down from his high forehead, down his sharp cheeks and firm jaw line. They carried on down his neck and you reached your hand to the open collar of his green shirt. His eyes flew open once more as you went to undo the cord that loosely tied the shirt at his collar bone, then he acquiesced and nodded his permission as you whispered “May I?”

You deftly untied the cord, unlaced the front of the soft green shirt, and then you gently pushed the cloth back, revealing his chest. Across his slim yet muscular frame, the scars wove elaborate patterns which, although you found them somewhat barbaric, you also appreciated their significance.

“They are amazing.” You breathed “They are beautiful.” Reaching up to touch his face once more, you added earnestly “You are beautiful.” He closed his eyes at this last statement and, as you looked on, the Jotuun before you faded back into the pale-faced Asgardian Prince.

“I am not beautiful.” He rose from the chair and the red eyes briefly flashed before changing back to green “I am the monster.” Before you could reply, he walked from the room. Confused as to what that had all just been about, you followed him but, as you rounded the corner, you could see that he was already past the barrier. As you looked on, Loki disappeared and the older, bearded man took his place. He was dressed in magnificent armour and, as you watched, the huge spear Loki had knocked you out with appeared in his hand. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, around which the grey mane of hair lay. Glancing your way, the steely grey eyes revealed nothing; he turned away and walked through the doorway to wherever it led.

 

Once he had gone, you reflected upon what had just happened. He’d been spying on you for a couple of days, disguised as a serving girl. What had he expected you to do? Place a long-distance telephone call to S.H.I.E.L.D. back on Earth? There was also that temper of his. You massaged your jaw where the bruises were already forming after his latest attack upon your person. Being around Loki was proving a dangerous position for you and you wondered, not for the first time, just why he was keeping you here. But the latest display from him puzzled you the most. Yes, you’d blown his cover as the serving girl, but what an overreaction for him to almost break your jaw and then ravage your mind – and what was all that hypnotic suggestion about? It **had** been his influence, hadn’t it, that had driven you to kiss him? And finally, the revelation of his true self. You were confused as to why he had chosen to do this to a complete stranger from a “lesser” mortal world who he suspected of being some kind of spy. It was also clear he was under the impression that it was widely believed he was dead. That would explain his shape shifting upon leaving this cell.

So, what now? You needed answers to all these questions and Loki was the only one who could give them to you. Exhausted, you climbed into bed, resolving to ask every single one of them of him the next day. 

The sluggishness you felt before truly waking meant you decided to just turn over and get another hour’s sleep. It wasn’t as if you needed to be anywhere in particular; there were no pressing appointments! Yawning groggily in the darkened cell, you shifted around and turned onto your other side, reaching out for your other pillow, so you could cuddle it for comfort. Your hand draped over something a whole lot harder than a pillow and you stiffened, wondering what the hell it was. Then it slightly rose and you heard a sleepy sigh. The faint scent of lavender and mint reached your nostrils and, as your hand raised and lowered once more, you realised in your sleepy mind that you were embracing a sleeping Loki. _What on Earth? Why is **he** here?_ Your sleep-fogged head didn’t quite believe he was there, but your arm and nose told you otherwise. However, it was clear he was deeply asleep from his breathing pattern. Deciding he must be quite harmless in this state and realising he had your pillow anyway, you snuggled up behind him and buried your face in his soft luxurious hair.

Some time later, you awakened once more, but this time you were alone. Only the lingering scent of Loki let you know you had not dreamt he had slept beside you and you hugged the pillow tight, inhaling the delicious bouquet.

What were you doing? You were acting like a teenager with some kind of infatuation! Loki had repeatedly abused you, almost killed you and was also paranoid and quick to violence. And here you were, getting all mushy over a pillow that smelled of your tormentor. As if your thoughts had summoned him, Loki appeared from the adjoining bathroom, towelling his face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you were awake and lowered the towel, smiling apologetically.

“Good morning, Midgardian.” He said “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes thank you. What are you doing here?” you asked.

“Getting the first decent night’s sleep I’ve had in a very long time.” He said “I hope you are not troubled by my presence. The dungeon’s shielding helps to block out prying minds and means I don’t have to maintain my illusions. It helps to relax my mind when I don’t have to keep up appearances.”

“Well, why don’t you get a room of your own?” You asked, a little more harshly than you’d intended. He flinched slightly and uttered a small laugh.

“Yes, of course. I hadn’t thought of that.” He stripped off the grey undershirt he was wearing and you quickly turned away in embarrassment at the alluring sight of his lean, muscular abdomen. Unashamedly, he passed in front of you to retrieve his habitual green shirt and you shut your eyes, willing him to get dressed quickly.

“Is something amiss?” he asked and you shook your head. “You can open your eyes now. I am quite decent, I promise.” There was amusement in his voice.

You opened your eyes and watched him put on his leather boots. There was a breakfast of exotic fruits on the table and you could see a used plate there already. He was getting ready to go, obviously.

“When will you be back?” You asked “I’m terribly bored and I have several important questions to ask you.

“I have a very busy morning ahead of me.” He replied “But then court will be closed for the day and I have already made my excuses. I will return and we can share lunch. I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with something to spice up your afternoon!” An unsettlingly playful Loki picked up his nightwear and walked towards the exit.

“I will expect answers” You said.

“Then you shall have them” he replied and left. From the corridor’s direction, you saw a green glow and you knew he had once more donned his disguise.


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has been given food for thought by searching our heroine's mind. And just why is she so attracted to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki, But he seems to own me at the moment with all this writing!  
> There are lines from a movie. Credit to the original writers, director, and of course, the actor who gave the words life :)

There wasn’t an awful lot you could do to prepare for that afternoon, except keep it clear in your mind what you wanted to ask of Loki. It amazed you how, in the space of around a week, you had gone from being utterly terrified of potentially dying at the hand of this God who had the character of Jekyll and Hyde, to being curious about him and even happy to fall asleep whilst holding him in your bed. Was it because he had revealed his true self to you? Was it all some kind of ruse on his part to try to get you to talk? To admit to this delusion of his that you were some kind of spy trying to reveal his identity to the universe at large? It was obvious to you now through his outbursts that Loki was officially dead and that he was disguising himself in order to move about the Palace above. He had taken the place of Odin and was essentially ruling Asgard. But, why? You’d had no idea that he was involved in the battle to save the known universe from destruction by Malekith. As far as everyone back home on Earth was concerned, it was Thor, along with some scientist called Jane Foster and a mad bloke called Eric Selvig that had conquered the Dark Elf and left Greenwich a virtual ruin. The last the public, at least, had seen of Loki had been in New York after his failed attempt to take over the world and steal the Tesseract. He obviously was very insecure about his current position, hence his belief you were spying for one of these bounty hunters he imagined were after him.

Although there was neither a timepiece, nor a window to see the progress of daylight, your stomach told you that lunchtime was approaching. You washed your face and tied your hair up with a cord you had plaited from strips of cloth you had torn off one of the shapeless gowns you had been supplied with to wear. You went to sit on the bed, propped up with the pillows to await Loki’s arrival, but decided that made you look lazy. You perched on the end of the bed, but then thought it made you look too eager to see him. Finally, you settled on sitting on the floor, plaiting together some more of the strips of cloth into pretty hair ties.

“What is that you are creating?” The sudden soft sound of his voice made your scalp prickle and butterflies took flight in your stomach. Why hadn’t you heard him arrive?   
“I’m bored, Loki.” How easy the transition had been from cowering in a corner with a broken wrist to complaining about your lack of entertainment. “It’s just a ribbon to keep my hair back” You held it out for his inspection. He glanced at it politely, and then turned to you. He looked at you, then up at your hair and sighed slightly. Crouching down, he reached behind your head. His body was suddenly very close to you and his wonderful scent permeated the air around you. You felt him fumble behind your head at the tie you had used earlier and then he was arranging your freed locks around your face. Pulling back, he said “But you look so much prettier when you are framed by your hair. You should only restrain these beautiful tresses when you are at work or in battle” His hand came to a stop against your cheek as he examined his handiwork and you started to feel uncomfortable.

Pushing past him, you got up and made a fuss of placing the plaited strips of cloth in the drawer of the bedside table. As you glanced in the mirror on the wall behind it, you caught sight of Loki with his guard down. He was still crouched down, holding the ribbon he had removed from your hair and looking at it. Unaware that you could see him, he raised it to his face and, closing his eyes, breathed deeply of the scent of your hair. You averted your eyes and slammed the drawer shut, giving him a chance to stand up, but he did not return your ribbon.  
“Well,” you sighed and turned around “question time. Better make yourself comfortable, because you’ve got one Hell of a lot of explaining to do!” You clambered onto your bed; it was where you felt most secure, almost as if it was your territory. Grabbing one of the pillows, you hugged it to your chest for security. Loki sat in the chair and helped himself to some fruit from a bowl on the table “You may begin.” Inwardly, you snorted derisively.  _You may begin?_  Who did he think you were? One of his loyal Asgardian subjects? Then you remembered where you were and realised your true position; no one from home knew where you were – you didn’t really know how long you’d been here and Loki was the only one who knew you were here. The “serving girl” had been him all along and you’d never seen another soul. You were his captive.

“O.K. I want full AND honest answers.” You began.   
“You shall have them,” he replied “if I see fit.” He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and fixed his eyes upon you, awaiting his interrogation.   
“And you can forget all that staring, hypnotising, auto-correction rubbish!” you said, your voice rising “You’re not to try anything to do with brainwashing me!” Looking away from his bemused smirk, you asked your first question.   
“Where am I?”   
“You are in Asgard. In Odin All-Father’s private dungeon.”   
“Why am I in HIS dungeon? Why am I imprisoned at all?!” your frustration began to come through in your voice.   
“You are in the All-Father’s dungeon because it is now  **mine**. You have been imprisoned because you saw me.”   
“The only reason I saw you is because  **you** decided you were going to blow  **me**  to smithereens! It’s hardly my fault and how should I have known who the hell you are? I don’t even know how I got onto Svart – whatever-it’s-called! I was reading a goddamned magazine one minute and on a weirdo alien planet the next! Then  **you**  arrive! An eight-foot maniac with a big golden javelin that shoots fire? Not to mention whacking me round the head with it! I…..”   
“Please, be quiet.” Once again, softly spoken, but he had definitely woven some kind of auto-suggestion in with those words, because you shut up involuntarily. “You asked me to answer your questions. I am fully aware of all I have done to you since that day on” he stressed the word as if talking to a child “Svartalfheim. I will answer what you wish to know if I can, but do  **not** lecture me.” He leaned back in the chair, his long lean frame relaxing into the red leather. Allowing his head to fall back, exposing his long white neck with corded muscles and an artery throbbing under his jaw line, he closed his eyes and waited for you to continue.

You were transfixed! Dear God, what was up with you? This man, this Demi-God, had treated you in the most brutal fashion, yet ever since he had revealed his Jotuun form in what seemed to have been a moment of weakness, you had been drawn more and more to him. Having undergone days and nights here almost terrified out of your wits, the night he had slept beside you had led to the best sleep you’d had whilst a prisoner in this cell. And now you were ogling his collar bone and jaw as if your favourite movie star was sitting in that chair in place of the dangerous and unpredictable Aesir – or Jotuun, whichever he thought he truly was.

You shook yourself, “Right, well, I’ll try to make them easy to answer, then.”   
He nodded slightly, the movement in his neck making you think thoughts about him you truly should not have been having. Clearing your throat and averting your gaze, you asked “Why does it matter that I have seen you?”   
“Because I am dead. I died in Thor’s arms on Svartalfheim, having saved that pathetic mortal he has fallen in love with!”   
“But you’re not dead! You’re right there!” you stated the obvious.   
“In this cell, here with you, is where I can relax and be myself. There are heavy magical cloaks around this cell, which prevent that nosey Heimdallr from spying on me. I  **am**  dead, my dear mortal, to all intents and purposes. I do not roam around outside these walls in this form.” Rising from the chair, he turned and, as he did so, a green light travelled over his body. You stared at the transformation; an older man, silver-haired and with a beard and a golden eyepatch now stood before you. He spoke and his voice was very different. “I am Odin, the All-Father, when I am not here. Keeping up this guise is draining, however, so I come here to rest, believe it or not. Unfortunately, you are here now and it is no longer the refuge it was.” He quickly changed back into Loki and sat once more in the chair. “Anything else?”  
“Well, why are you pretending to be your father?”  
“He’s NOT my father!” shouted Loki, a bluish tinge appearing from under his collar “He never was! I killed my father to prove a worthy heir to Odin, but to no avail…….”

This was heavy stuff! Your mind worked overtime trying to take in all that he said had gone on. He was clearly not a happy man and you thought you started to understand just why he behaved the way he did.  
“How long have I been here?” you decided to change subject a little. Loki picked up a small bunch of grapes and brought one to his mouth. You watched out of the corner of your eye as he played with one between his fingers and then placed it in his mouth and chewed it languidly. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down that long elegant throat as he swallowed and he looked over at you. Hoping he hadn’t spotted you spying out from under your lashes, you asked “A week? Two? How long?”   
“Including when you were…. ah… not well” he said, licking a tiny trickle of grape juice from his lower lip with the tip of his tongue “it is now 10 days since you were brought here.”

Ten days? What must be going on back home? You must have been missed by now, which brought you to your next question “How did I land on Sv… that planet?”   
“When Malekith was trying to destroy the great tree and the nine realms upon it,” he saw the puzzled look spread across your face. “When the bad guy Thor defeated – with  **my**  help, I might add – was trying to blow everything up,” he paused to see if you were following him, “He did that because the nine realms – like planets – were very close to each other. There were rips in the space between each realm and this allowed things and people to pass between them. Jane and Eric thought they had closed them all, but it is obviously not the case. In fact S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jane are working together to mend them. My…. My…..br….erm…  **Thor**  is unable to see her as much because of it. You must have fallen through one.”

“So, why did you try to kill me?”

“I thought I had been discovered by someone. I was…….removing something that could incriminate me and lead to my discovery.” His face closed down with that last statement and you decided not to pursue that particular avenue.   
“What happens now? Why can’t I just go back home through one of these ‘rips’? No one needs to know where I’ve been. I’m virtually homeless anyway and I am of no interest to anyone. I could just…….. disappear.” You realised you could have just signed your own death warrant and you looked over at him with fear rising within you. “I mean, my friend is probably a bit annoyed at me for leaving my stuff at her place and I was supposed to go for a job interview, well four days ago. But it’s no biggie.” You decided to stop before you knotted your own noose.   
“Why are you ‘of no interest’?” asked Loki in a low voice, looking down at his fingers, which were picking at an imaginary loose thread on his black leather trousers.

“Erm, well, er I have no family as such and I, er, I lost my job and I….” talking about your situation back home on Earth was suddenly hurtful and tears welled up in your eyes. “I have no one. Just about the time you were ripping up New York and destroying people’s lives there,” he winced “my family died in a huge pile up of vehicles on a motorway in my country. Then I found out my husband had been living a lie and I lost everything!” The tears flowed freely now with your revelation and you bent over your knees, your face in your hands. “My beautiful daughters! I had to identify them through clothing and jewellery they had been wearing because they wouldn’t let me see their bodies! My daughter’s identities were confirmed through DNA testing. Do you know just what that did to me? I’m their  **Mother**! And their death made them unrecognisable!” The old pains you had suffered following the deaths of your family came ripping back through you and you curled up into a ball on the bed, keening with sorrow and hurt. Memories of days spent at the Police station, the morgue, the garage where the car’s wreckage had been examined, the solicitors, the funerals – it all came flooding back and you gave yourself over to the feeling of desolation. Your whole body wracked with powerful sobs and you felt as if you wanted to die. The last ten days of torture, fear, pain and confusion only served to enhance your despair and you pinned yourself as far into the corner of the walls behind you as you could, trying to block everything out.

Coolness soothed your brow, easing away the tension there. A soft cloth gentled away stinging, salty tears from your face. As you started to relax a little, long, strong yet gentle arms enveloped you. Turning towards the body of their owner, you nestled your head into his chest. He placed his sensitive long fingers to your temples and commanded:

“Sleep”

 

You fell into a welcome darkness.


	6. A Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, storms in teacups aside, In this chapter, do the actions of the Frost Giant suggest he is starting to melt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki. On the odd occasion where there are quotes and references to stuff sneaked in, I don't own them, either. Full credit to all artists and writers around the world :)

When you awoke, there was something distinctly different about your surroundings. For one, you were on a huge four-poster bed with a golden canopy and soft silken sheets. The room was large and had a French-style window opening out onto a balcony overlooking what you presumed must be Asgard. To see daylight again was amazing and you rubbed your eyes as they became used to it. You remembered the exchange with Loki and the ensuing display of sorrow from you as you recounted events from your life that hurt you to the core. He’d made you fall asleep! A small part of you inwardly thanked him for it, because you just didn’t know how long you would have been in that state for if he hadn’t. Looking round from your position on several luxurious pillows, you spotted a table next to the bed with a glass of some kind of juice and an assortment of bread and fruits. Your stomach rumbled, reminding you that you hadn’t eaten properly the day before, even missing an evening meal altogether after Loki put you out. You sat up to move across the other side of the bed to help yourself to some breakfast. As they slipped down, you quickly grabbed at the sheets and you realised you were not wearing anything  _Shit! Who put me here?_  and dragged them with you as you shuffled over to get something to eat and drink. While you ate a particularly sweet, crisp apple, you deftly twisted your hair and tied it into a knot – something your mother had repeatedly told you off for as a child, but which you persisted in doing in the absence of a hair tie.   
  
You looked about to take in your very pleasant surroundings. It was clearly a room in the Palace; everything was ornate and predominantly gold in colour. There was a screen a few feet away and you could just make out some clothes hanging on a frame to one side of it. Glancing nervously around the quiet room, you decided you were alone, so you emerged from under your sheets and crossed the room to get dressed. The clothes were a bit better than the floaty shapeless gowns you had been wearing in the cell; at least there were some under clothes, including a much missed bra-like garment. There were a few to choose from and you wondered who had arranged for them. Whoever had done it had your dress size spot on and had very good taste in colours and styles. They were elegant, yet restrained and most comfortable, like nothing you had ever worn back home, even when you’d spent a fortune on something. Trying to make your mind up which to wear, you held them up one by one and wandered over to a full length mirror near the window to see which suited you best. Eventually, you decided and slipped on a cream coloured dress embellished with tiny gold and green beads then used a thin belt to tie your hair back properly. There was a pair of soft comfortable slippers in a golden material and you put them on, admiring the tiny embroidered falcons that decorated them. Much more comfortable now, you wandered over to the window to look out over Asgard.

 

“I prefer your hair to not be constrained in such a fashion” came a low voice.

 

You almost screamed, but not quite. It was more of a squeak, really. Whirling round you saw him, but only just; the chair he was in was pushed right back into a dim corner of the room and you had the feeling a bit of magic had been involved in his concealment. He rose from his chair and emerged from the shadows. It was Odin, but you knew that it was Loki who now approached you.   
”Have you been there the whole time?!” you asked in a raised voice “Were you watching me? What did you see?!”   
“I have been watching over you all night. Your sleep was troubling for you, so I had you… sedated. Do you feel rested? And I saw only what you wanted me to see, I think?” he reached to caress your face, but you dodged him and stalked over to the bed. You straightened the rumpled sheets and sat down on the edge.   
“I can’t believe you’ve just been watching me!” you said “What’s wrong with sitting where I could see you, so I’d know you were in the room? Did you get a good view?” You picked up your glass and took a drink from it, your eyes looking questioningly over the rim. Loki/Odin waved a hand and a shimmer appeared in the air around you both.

“Whatever you do, do not mention my true name.” he said in his own voice. “There is no cloaking magic here and Heimdallr might hear you. You must speak with more respect or he will suspect there is more to this than meets the eye. I am about to admonish you for your insolence and you  **must**  defer to me.” The tone of his voice and the look he gave you left you in no doubt. This Heimdallr must be a formidable person and Loki’s wishes must be obeyed. The shimmer disappeared and it was Odin’s voice that berated you for the way you had spoken. You dutifully apologised as he had instructed.

“I trust you are more comfortable in these surroundings?” Loki/Odin asked.   
“Yes, thank you, I am. Er, Your Majesty. Thank you for moving me here, the room is beautiful and the view from the window is just incredible!”   
“Yes,” he replied “Asgard is a magnificent city, a place worthy of the Gods.” He indicated you should follow him out onto the balcony. “Few mortals have ever seen it. Although we once interacted with the realms extensively, fending off enemies and protecting those weaker than ourselves, the age of peace I have ruled over for hundreds of years has meant we have receded into myths and legends on your world.”

“There are still those who believe, All-Father,” you said, giving Loki/Odin his correct title in recognition of Odin’s true status. “It is just that Earth – sorry, Midgard – lives in cynical times and technology and wealth are the new gods. Despite the revelation that there are other worlds and beings more powerful and advanced than us, we are a very arrogant and self-centred race. But I’m sure that if people could see this, they would very quickly readdress their priorities. I mean, to be in the presence of immortals……”   
“We are not immortal, dear creature.” he said “We simply live far longer. Your lifespan is but a moment for us, but we do still, eventually, die. Well, I must now attend to courtly matters; I trust you will be comfortable enough here?”   
You nodded “I can occupy myself with this wonderful view!”   
“In that case, you will attend me in my chambers after the midday meal, where we can sort out your future.” he finished.

“Yes, your majesty.” You said and lowered your eyes to the floor, missing the flash of satisfaction and longing in the briefly green eyes as he watched and heard you treat him as your King.

 

You were brought your midday meal in your room. The serving girl  _She must be real this time?_  nodded at you as she left the tray on a table on the balcony. “I am to return upon the hour, mistress, to escort you to see the All-Father.”   
“Thank you” you smiled at her and she left. After eating a few morsels, you decided to make sure you looked presentable and crossed to a dressing table where there was an assortment of items such as hair brushes and small hand mirrors. Despite Loki’s insistence that you wear your hair down, you preferred it to be tied back. With a few brushstrokes and some ornate pins you tidied it into a chignon, although you allowed a few loose strands to frame your face and to curl at your neck. There was a bit of plain gold jewellery  _Had Loki left it there?_  so, shrugging your shoulders (a girl might as well look nice for an audience with the All-Father) you placed a golden torque around your neck; a few golden bracelets and delicate drop earrings completing your ornamentation. That was better! You didn’t feel as much of a scruff now you had made an effort.

The knock on the door signified it was time to go. Swallowing nervously, you opened it and smiled at the girl who was there. She turned and you followed her, staring in wonder at the immense building through which you were walking to Odin’s chambers. As you progressed along wide corridors and through cathedral-like halls, the surroundings grew grander and more opulent; statues, tapestries and mosaic floors became more intricate and ornamented with luxurious materials. It was obvious you were working your way towards the area of the Palace where the King resided. The route you took also led through courtyards, where there were grand fountains and lush gardens, where there were people relaxing and children playing. The first people you had seen since your arrival. Once more, the serving girl took you back inside and led you up a gigantic carved stone staircase, with guards lining it the whole way up. At the top there was a huge landing, with walls bedecked in glorious tapestries depicting battle scenes from throughout the history of Asgard. Strange creatures were falling at the hand of Asgardian heroes and blood ran like rivers from the fallen enemies. Several corridors led off, centred around a large one, which was the one you were taken down. Along it were statues of huge warriors, dressed in the Asgardian fashion, each posed in a different manner; some raising formidable weapons in a combative stance, others looking down benevolently. You followed the serving girl round a corner into a short, wide corridor. Six guards lined it at intervals and another two stood in front of the large carved doors at the end. The serving girl announced you and the guards stood aside. She stepped forwards and opened the doors, which swung inwards, then indicated you should walk through. Smiling nervously, you entered the room and the doors were pulled shut behind you.


	7. Upon The Subject Of Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what does Loki want now, apart from a bath, that is................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki or anything else that is within these words that could be potentially attributed to someone who has gone before me. All credit to whomsoever you believe may have done or said anything here first!
> 
> Oh, yes - LEMONS warning!

The room inside was not that large; it was an antechamber, in which there was a smaller version of the Asgardian Throne and several gilded chairs, as if this was where private audiences were held. Two huge black ravens were perched on golden plinths on either side of the throne; one cawed at you and flapped its wings. A voice sounded from a room off to the left, “You may come in, please close the door behind you.” You entered the room and smiled over at Loki/Odin, who was dressed in his impressive golden and stately dress armour, then turned to close the doors “You can lock them, too.” Loki/Odin said and you twisted the ornate key. You noticed a green glow as you turned once again to approach a chaise longue where Loki was now sitting. Gone was the armour; he wore much more casual dress in the form of his habitual green shirt and black leather trousers. His long black hair was loose around his shoulders. “Forgive me, but I have had a trying morning in that sweat bucket armour” he said, rising from where he sat and crossing the room to where a massive sunken bath steamed with soapy bubbles. “You may join me, if you wish?” It was a simple question, but you shook your head rapidly, giggling at the notion, not quite believing his invitation was a genuine one.

“Er, no. Thank you, er Odin?” You said, embarrassed at the offer he had made.

“You may call me Loki here, it is quite safe.” He said, pulling the shirt over his head, revealing his toned yet pale abdomen and muscular arms. You quickly averted your eyes and continued over to the chaise longue. As you sat down, he walked over to a huge circular bed furnished with golden sheets and cushions galore and placed his shirt on it. He then proceeded to unlace the front of his trousers  _Oh gosh, where do I look now?_  You made a show of looking at your hands, picking at your nails.

“Is this room protected, then?” you asked, staring hard down at your hands in your lap.

“Yes” he replied and you heard the sound of his trousers being placed on the bed. “It is Odin’s bed chamber, so the barriers are for both sound and vision. No one can snoop on Odin’s most private space, do not worry”

“So all that about my cell being the only place you can let down your guard wasn’t true, then?”

“Ah. I admit defeat. Technically, no, but the part about having had a decent night’s sleep next to you was completely true.”

A sound of rippling water announced his sinking into the bath and you finally looked up. He was neck-deep in the water, watching you with a bemused look on his face. “You truly are ashamed of nudity?” He asked, incredulously. “I do not understand. You should be comfortable in your own skin. One’s body is something to be proud of!” He rose halfway out of the water to reach for a goblet at the side of the bath and only stopped just as the water level reached his belly button. The water ran in rivulets down his perfectly sculpted chest and arms and you once more glanced away, a red flush rising on your face. That was not all; the sight of the wet Trickster God had caused very strong feelings of desire to rise within you and you just wanted to die of shame. There was a bit of a splash and he called out “Worry not; I am fully submerged again!” Loki was clearly enjoying this, his teasing like this spoke volumes about just how confident he was parading around naked in front of you and how much he revelled in the effect it was having.

“Please Loki, I’m not used to conversing with Princes while they are bathing. It’s really awkward!” you protested.

“I just do not see why!” he laughed “It’s perfectly natural. It does not affect my ability to talk. In fact, it soothes me and makes me less likely to lose my temper.” He paused “Which leads me neatly on to why you are here.” Loki took a very large sip of wine from his goblet and stared into the dark red liquid. “I have reflected upon the last couple of weeks and I realise that my treatment of you – in retrospect – has been somewhat harsh. It is clear you are simply a mortal who happened to fall into misadventure and I have treated you in a manner you are ill-suited to cope with.”

Realising you were getting a round about apology from the usually high and mighty Prince who was currently ruling Asgard unbeknown to anyone else, you kept quiet and he continued. “However, you have to understand my position is tenuous at best and it is imperative that you tell no one of my existence.” With this last sentence, he looked towards you and gazed intently at you “No one, do you understand?”

“Yes, I do” you nodded in reassurance.

“Where do I get one of those?” you asked, pointing to his goblet of wine.

“There is one right here,” he said, indicating the twin of his own which was sitting on the side of the bath. He grinned mischievously at you “Come and get it!”  _Oh Hell!_  You really wanted it, but you didn’t want to go near him in that bloody tub. Images were playing across your mind unbidden, despite the fact that Loki had been so cruel to you. The problem was that you were a healthy young woman and you appreciated the God in the bath across the room from you in exactly the same way as anyone else would. His magnetism was having a most distracting effect on you and going over there would only make it a hundred times worse.

“You know, I really would like you to bathe with me. It is relaxing and conducive to conversation. I am getting a terrible neck ache trying to look over to you”. Clearly, a bath in an Asgardian Palace was something to be shared with anyone, not just a loved one and definitely nothing to be embarrassed about. The trouble was that you were not Asgardian and you didn’t trust yourself to behave in an appropriate manner. Or Loki, for that matter.

Deciding the wine was something you could really do with, you rose and crossed the room to get it. Purposefully averting your eyes away from Loki, who was now leaning back under the suds and had his eyes closed anyway, you quickly grabbed it and made to walk away.

“Are you absolutely sure I cannot tempt you in?” he purred, his eyes still shut, but now with a smile teasing at his lips. You looked at how the water gently lapped at his jaw, at his luxurious black hair floating like a dark nebula around him and yes, the temptation was overwhelming.  _Dammit Loki!_

“You won’t look?” your traitorous mouth asked before you could stop it.  
He opened one green eye “I will not look.” It closed. Giving in to yourself, you asked:   
“Where are the towels or a robe or something?”  
“On there,” he sighed dramatically, raising a dripping hand from the hot water and waving in the general direction of a beautifully carved stand with shelves holding large fluffy towels.

As you went to get one, then took refuge behind the bed to undress, Loki’s mouth held a playful smile. But, true to his word, he kept his eyes closed, even when you tentatively stepped into the water. You had to admit, its hot, inviting depths and the heady scent of the bubbles were wonderful and felt like a real luxury after the rather basic conditions in your cell. Making sure you were over the other side from Loki and that you had plenty of bubbles to shield you from even an accidental glance from him, you took your wine and said:

“OK, you can open them, I’m in.”

Oh dear. What a mistake. The huge God before you opened his eyes and looked at you across the field of floating bubbles, which were reflecting a myriad of spherical rainbows. His raw, sensual beauty hit you like a train; you struggled to break free from his spell and take a sip of your wine.  _I really should not have done this_. You greedily gulped the spicy red liquid down, draining the goblet.  
“So, what’s next? You asked, wiping your mouth and trying to regain a semblance of dignity. “Why am I no longer a prisoner in that cell?”  
“Because you are not the threat I thought you were. It is time to decide what to do with you.”

A small surge of hope rose within you. Were you finally going to go home?

Home? To what? After two weeks, what would people be thinking? You’d be listed as missing for a start, that’s for sure. No home to go to? Unemployment? The initial relief was replaced by sadness. What would you do if you were dumped back on Earth in that woodland glade tomorrow? It didn’t bear thinking about.

“I see. Have you made a decision?” you asked, wondering if you could have some more of that delicious strong wine.  
“No. It is not a simple matter to return you to Midgard unseen by those who might interfere. However, my status as the King of Asgard could potentially help with that. I need to think.” A note of sincerity made you look up at him again, “I just wanted you to know that the situation is being addressed and I saw no reason to prolong your captivity.” He raised his goblet to you and took a hefty gulp. You showed him yours was empty with a wry smile. The aromatic red liquid you had already imbibed was starting to make you a lot more relaxed and a little sleepy. Placing the goblet on the side, you rested your head against the roll top of the bath and closed your eyes. “I’m glad you convinced me. This is the most amazing bath I have ever been in – and I’ve seen quite a few nice ones back home!” you said, a bit of a silly grin on your face.  
“I am glad you like it. It is so boring bathing alone.” His voice was a lot closer and you opened your eyes to find him right next to you.  
“Fear not! I am simply replenishing your drink!” he said and turned away from you to pour some out from a pitcher. As he did so, your mouth dropped open in horror.

 

His back was a mess.

 

The once flawless and pale white skin that covered the lean muscles of his back was now a literal road map of scar tissue. Some looked similar to the Jotuun ritual scars you had seen a few times now on his face and chest, but others were barbaric rips and tears that had healed badly. Worst of all were the very obvious burn scars. They were everywhere. You couldn’t help yourself and you reached out to touch one on his shoulder, moving his Stygian black hair to one side as you did so. He tensed and held still.

“Please don’t” he said and made to move away.

Ignoring him, you took in what was before you. This was evidence of a prolonged and vicious period of torture. You reached forward again and Loki shuddered as he felt your fingers connect with his cold skin. A sob of pity escaped your lips as you traced down and saw the extent of the damage to his otherwise pale beautiful body. Burns and flay marks and yet more burns overlapped each other. He put down the wine pitcher and bowed his head as he allowed you to explore the pattern of ruin that had been laid upon him. Wherever your fingers touched, his true Jotuun blue appeared, making the torturous whip marks and burns appear so much worse as they were in angry red relief against it.

It was horrendous! Who had done this to him? Not being able to help yourself, tears of compassion spilled from your eyes and fell upon the devastated landscape before you. Leaning forward, you kissed first one scar, then another, asking softly “Who could do this to you?” Slowly, Loki turned to face you, hiding his agony from you once more. You reached up and grasped his face in your hands, moving closer. “Loki, who hurt you so badly?” He closed his eyes, unwilling to delve any further into the memories of that time, tears spilling down his sharply sculpted face.

“I did as much to you.” He said, lowering his head. You leaned forward and kissed his high, pale forehead.

“Not quite the same, I think and, well, I might just forgive you one day.” You placed a finger underneath his chin and as he raised his head, his eyes met yours through his tears. A pang of desire tore through you so painfully, you finally gave in to it. You leaned forward, searching his eyes for some kind of acceptance or denial and touched your lips to his. Instead of meeting a cold, hard mouth as you had last time, your mouth connected with soft inviting lips which eagerly returned your kiss. As strangely cold as Loki was, there was passion there, too. He gently placed a hand behind your head as the kiss deepened and loosened your chignon, letting your hair spill down your back. Oh the kisses were so sweet! And yet an underlying desire and a throwing off of self restraint made them hungry. You both quickened the pace and intensity as you finally permitted yourselves to do what you had both wanted to happen for some time.

Your hands played over his body, which flashed in waves of Jotuun blue wherever they connected, replaced by stark Asgardian white as they moved on. He was beauty personified! Moving himself around to properly face you, he reached down into the water and pulled you towards him so that you were straddling his long legs beneath you. You continued to explore each others mouths eagerly; his arousal became very obvious to you as your bodies pressed together in the hot aromatic water and kisses were no longer enough. A base desire that you had not felt since you first dated Henry all those years ago arose within you and you writhed against Loki as his hands touched your back, your breasts and your belly. He sensed you wanted more and he moved a hand beneath you, searching out your sex. Your head snapped back, breaking the kiss as his long slender fingers entered your wetness and he bit your exposed neck as he moved them within you, heightening your excitement. You ground yourself down, increasing the penetration, all the while devouring the Asgardian Prince who was responding in kind. He clearly was enjoying the change from bathing with a shy, prudent girl to a sensuous, sexually hungry woman!

“Loki” you managed to utter between the fervent kisses, “Loki, please.” He pressed a cold finger into your mouth and you closed your lips around it, caressing the digit inside with your tongue. Suckling at the place where your neck met your shoulders, he murmured “What is it?”

“Make love to me Loki” You urged, searching out his eyes “Please Loki, I want to feel you inside me.” The God groaned lustily in his throat and emerald fire flashed in his eyes.

Staring deeply into your eyes with his of purest green, he seemed to pause momentarily, as if your voice had broken a spell, but then he brought you close once more and whispered in your ear, “I thought you would never ask.” His arm sank under the water and his hand caressed your bottom. Withdrawing the fingers of his other hand from you, he lifted you with both hands and brought you onto his lap. Using his fingers to open you to him, you felt as he positioned your opening above him, his hardness pressing at your entrance.

“Look at me.” He said huskily and as your eyes met his, he lowered you down onto him, sliding into your inviting body, filling you completely. You arched backwards as your body almost struggled to accept the giant God within you and his head bent down to land soft kisses on your breasts. Slowly, he began to move, effortlessly lifting your relatively small physique and allowing you to sink back down onto him. Reaching up, you placed your arms around his neck for purchase and began to raise and lower yourself in slow deliberate movements, savouring the feel of his hardness almost leaving you, only for you to engulf him once again. The hot water in the bath insulated you from Loki’s coldness as his body insisted on returning to Jotuun form wherever you landed kisses and caresses, only to fade away to white again as your hands and mouth moved on.

A new heat built within you and, along with it a slight impatience. Grasping the back of his neck and the top of one arm, you began to increase the tempo, riding him harder and harder, grinding yourself down on to as much of him as you could take, feeling a tension building within you. Looking up into his eyes, you could see yourself reflected in the twin pupils, which were blown with desire. Loki was looking at you, within you; you were an all-encompassing vision before him. As you watched him, the cords stood out on his neck and his hands gripped your waist tighter, encouraging your frantic movements. As his mouth opened, gasping the air, you felt a final pull within you and your body started to shudder as your orgasm made your very core contract hard around him in waves of pleasure. Those green eyes suddenly met yours and his face contorted into a mask of pure lust as he reached his own climax within you. He gasped and moaned repeatedly as you bore down upon him, meeting the ripples of sweetness as they coursed through him. Finally, exhausted from your efforts to sexually satisfy the Asgardian God, you sank down, still holding him within you and nestled your head against his chest, locked in his embrace as the sweet water lapped over your shoulders. He stroked your hair as you listened to his heartbeat grow calm and a few tears of happiness escaped from your eyes and trickled down your cheeks.

 

“I don’t want to go back to Earth, Loki” you murmured, your fingers playing with the light scattering of hairs on his chest.


	8. Loki Gets Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy your lemons? 
> 
> Good ;)
> 
> Here's some more, then............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki. The eagle eyed amongst you will spot the quotes and references. All credit to the originals...........

The hot scented bath was a wonderful place to stay, with a view out over the golden city of Asgard and a plentiful supply of wine and delicious bites to eat. After the initial awkwardness of the revelation of Loki’s back, he didn’t try to hide it from you, but nor did he flaunt it. Instead, he sat beside you, leaning back onto the bath, so it wasn’t really an issue. Although you burned inside to know just how he got the scars, you sensed the memories they held for him were as painful, if not more so, as those your stretch marks evoked in you. Could it be that when he had first seen your marks, they had triggered a small degree of empathy in the Trickster? Had that been part of the reason why his attitude towards you had changed so much? Was it a connection somehow, that allowed him to feel he could confide in you and lessen his feelings of isolation? Loki’s behaviour was strange to say the least, but since he basically had no one here on Asgard to talk to, it wasn’t exactly unexpected. Everyone thought he was dead and “Odin” couldn’t start talking to his advisors and family about the kind of things Loki was finding so hard to deal with, could he?

The afternoon seemed to pass by slowly and luxuriously and Loki even took pains to wash your hair with delightfully perfumed soap, massaging your scalp deliciously and sneaking in a quick fondle of your neck and breasts as he did so. He was so different to the brutal and vicious giant who had chained you to a wall in that cell! He was truly chilled out and enjoying your company enormously, topping up your wine and feeding you delicious little fruits from a bowl. You laid back on his firm muscular chest, sitting in his lap as he stroked your shoulders and arms with his sensual, long white fingers. Determined to try to convince Loki you had to stay, you continued the earlier conversation: “Loki, there really is nothing for me on Earth any more. Is there no way I can start a new life here in Asgard? I am willing to work hard. I’m a fast learner and……”

“Please, rest. That can wait until later”. Loki’s voice sounded sleepy and distant, but once again, that suggestive tone was very persuasive and you closed your eyes, enjoying the moment and the closeness you shared. You felt Loki move slightly and you twisted your head up to find him partaking of his wine. He winked at you over the rim of the goblet and then offered it to you, which you gladly accepted. As your fingers brushed his on the long stem, they briefly took on a blue colour. It was fascinating and you purposefully stroked them again, delighting in how his skin reacted to your touch.

“I want you to know I enjoyed our lovemaking earlier, Midgardian.” He said, as he watched you take a generous draught of the deep red drink. “Thank you for finally sharing your body with me. I hope in my enthusiasm to join with you that I did not hurt you? You are of a small race and……”  
“No Loki, you did not hurt me, it was, erm, nice. I mean, I enjoyed it, I, er…”  
“You are beautiful in your innocence. I do not boast, but I am more……. experienced and your reluctance to flaunt yourself is……. exciting to me.” Although he seemed to have been speaking genuinely, you blushed, coughed and dribbled a bit of wine from your mouth.  
“Sorry!” You exclaimed, as it dripped down onto his chest. In a moment of daring, you shifted slightly away from him and, throwing him a cheeky wink, you bent forwards to lick the crimson droplets from his white skin. He gave out a low groan and you stopped, raising your head to look up to him.  
“No!” He said “Don’t stop. The sensation of your hot tongue on my skin is most pleasing!” Smiling, you purposefully spilled more of the wine on to him and bent your head once more, tracing winding blue Jotuun paths on the white Asgardian canvas with your tongue as you savoured the taste of his skin mixed with the wine. Finding his nipple, you encircled it with your lips. Loki’s breathing started to quicken and he brought one hand to caress the back of your head, while the other reached down and cupped one of your breasts, squeezing firmly.

“I would have more of you, Midgardian.” He said and he embraced you tightly. Holding you close, he stood up and moved to the edge of the sunken bath. Lifting you with almost no effort, he laid you down on your towel where you had left it and, kneeling between your thighs, positioned himself above you. The sight of him towering over you made you both apprehensive and aroused. The mixture was a heady concoction and you stared up at him with eyes wide with anticipation.

“Now, relax my dear Midgardian, you should only find pleasure when you share your body with me. Despite the prudishness you have repeatedly exhibited, you are a very sensual woman and I intend to explore each and  **every**  inch of you.” He leaned down to you and kissed you, drips of water landing on you from his long black hair. His kiss was soft and sweet and as your body relaxed, you closed your eyes, giving yourself up to him, eagerly tasting his tongue as it invaded your mouth. His lips left yours and began to trail kisses across your shoulders, that wicked tongue licking at the droplets of water decorating your skin. The coldness of his lips thrilled your nerve endings and, as you felt him work his way down your body, led to a sense of painful anticipation deep in your belly. Never had you felt sensations this powerful! It was an almost tortuously long route he took, until, at last, his tongue flicked against the topmost part of your inner thigh with a promise of what was to follow. It was like an electric shock against your skin and you gasped, your body shuddering involuntarily.

“We’ll have none of that.” he said and you looked down to see those piercing green eyes staring at you from just below your belly. “I need you to keep still so I can enjoy you.” His hands grasped your hips hard and pushed them down onto the towel, pinning you in place. He dipped his head and that’s when the sweet torture started. The sensations you felt left your body needing to move, to wriggle, to buck your hips, but his iron grip meant you were held completely still. The movement came instead from your mouth, with breathy gasps and moans of pleasure competing to be heard. Your neck corded with pure sensual tension, pressing the back of your head onto the tiled floor as Loki enjoyed exploring the depths of your sex with his serpentine tongue. A tight pain developed within you as you ached to feel him inside you once again, but you could not voice your request. Instead, your moans grew more urgent and your hips pressed harder against his palms as you became desperate in your desire for him to make love to you again.

He knew his actions were going to tip you over the edge into a climax and stopped what he was doing. Panting, you looked to him once more, beseeching him with your eyes. Grinning at you lasciviously, revelling in the effects he was having on you, Loki drew the back of his hand across his mouth as if he was wiping honeyed mead from his lips.

“You taste divine, sweet mortal.” He said as he raised himself up and knelt before you. His arousal was very plain to see and you started to reach forward to touch him.  
“Ah, Ah-aaahhh!” he teased and swatted your hand away.  
“Place your arms above your head and clasp your fingers in your hair.” he ordered. As you did as he commanded, he raised your legs and pushed hard, bending them at the knee and opening you up to him. He smiled and looked down at you from underneath a smouldering brow and then before you could react, he lunged forward and entered you in one hard stroke.

Your head banged the floor as your back stiffened and your mouth screamed his name soundlessly. The sweet pain Loki drove into you blotted out everything else around you. Disobeying his previous command, you brought your arms from above your head and clasped his taught muscular shoulders as he moved above you. Perversely, wanting even more of him, you wrapped your legs around his waist, encouraging his efforts to fill you utterly. He was lost in his movements, totally given over to the sensation of the joining of your bodies. Within you, the stimulation was overwhelming and you felt yourself tighten about him once more, close to another orgasm. Loki, feeling this, turned almost animalistic in his possession of you and started to bite at your neck and jaw line as his hips pounded onto yours. Your nails dug into his shoulders harder and harder.

“Loki, oh….. Loki” you gasped and he turned to you. His sweat drenched black hair swept against your face as he bent his face to yours, his green eyes wide open and staring deep into your own. As his lips met yours, he gasped out your name and he pushed hard into you. You felt his orgasm inside you as that last deep thrust sent you into paroxysms of intense pleasure. He moved his hips in time to your release, magnifying the effect and you quivered hard underneath him repeatedly, uncontrollably. Your Asgardian God watched you, his emerald green eyes never leaving your face as he enjoyed controlling you this way.

As your body stopped shuddering and began to settle down, Loki lowered his head and began to plant kisses upon you. It felt like snowflakes landing gently on your hot sweat-soaked skin, a delicious sensation.

“We should bathe more often.” he said.


	9. Dark Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As enjoyable as they find each other's physical company (*cough), these two have got some serious sorting out to do, like the fact that Loki just can't quite allow anyone in to help with his pain...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki, Tom, Marvel, etc etc. The photo is my manip of a BTS screenshot of Tom prepping to play Loki in prison.

Loki had wrapped you both in the luxurious towel and had held you in his arms while you both napped for a short time after your second helping of each other. You felt safe and secure wrapped in the embrace of the giant God and had easily fallen to sleep. It was only a strand of his hair tickling at your face that eventually roused you from your slumber and you shivered slightly next to Loki’s cold skin. He awoke at your movement. “I apologise, dear creature.” he said “I can control it if I want.” His temperature noticably became more comfortable to you and you settled back for a few minutes more. You had both slipped back into the bath soon afterwards and had bathed each other with various scented soaps and lotions. It had begun to grow dark outside and Loki, disguising himself as Odin, had summoned a servant to bring a light supper.

“They won’t suspect” he said, “I hardly ever take supper with the others. Ever since the death of Odin’s wife, my………” he paused.  
“Oh, that’s terrible. Was she your mother?” you asked, towelling your hair dry.

Loki stood suddenly from the chair he had taken at the table where a lovely meal had been provided for you both. He crossed to a large hearth where a cosy fire was blazing and stared into the flames. After a while, he spoke:

“Yes,” his voice cracked with pain, “Yes, she was.”

“I’m sorry, Loki,” you said softly “I lost my mother, too.”  
“But she was your real mother and you had probably said goodbye to her that day!” Heartache rose within him “You probably attended her funeral……… I was not allowed even that small mercy.” He slammed his fist against the ornamental mantelpiece and stared at himself in the mirror. Even in this moment of distress, of vulnerability, the God before you had an innate beauty and you rose, intending to go to comfort him. But, to your sorrow, he roared out and swept golden trinkets from the fireplace, sending them flying everywhere, a blind rage suddenly consuming him. You were frightened and didn’t know what to do. If you attempted to calm the imposing angry Jotuun, he could hurt you, whether accidentally or not. He whirled from the fireplace and came towards you. Grabbing your hand, he pulled you over to the window looking out on the night sky.

“This, this here before you.” he said, waving a hand to indicate the amazing night sky of Asgard, which was decorated with stars and galaxies galore. “That night, it would have been filled with the bright souls of the departed.” Tears spilled down his face as he stared out at the scene he could only imagine. “Pyre ships containing our fallen brethren would have been lighted and sent out over the waters of Asgard. My Mother is there…….” he pointed at a small beautiful constellation of white stars. “That is my Mother.” He sank to the floor in misery “And the last thing I ever told her was that she was NOT my mother. The last time I saw her I spoke in anger. The last time I saw her, she wasn’t even in the room with me. I was imprisoned and she wasn’t allowed to visit in person, so she used her magic.” He placed his head in his hands and powerful sobs now wracked his body. “My calculative intent to bring down Asgard for what it had done to me led to her death!” Your mouth opened in shock as you took in what Loki was saying and tears of sympathy welled up in your eyes. “I killed my mother when I helped that shield to be destroyed.” You didn’t know what to do, but as your first instinct was to comfort him, to show him he wasn’t alone, you knelt on the floor behind him and placed your arms around him as far as they would go, resting your head at the back of his. You felt him tense.

“Loki, I can only imagine your pain,” you started “Please, let me hold you. Don’t drive me away. You’re not…… Loki, you’re not alone.” Despite the fact that he towered over you and was huge in comparison, you dragged him to his feet and led him over to the bed. He lay down upon it and you gently removed his green embroidered slippers. Climbing up beside him, you sat back against the pillows, stroked his furrowed white forehead and smoothed out his raven-black locks of hair. You hummed a low tune and took one of his hands, still stroking his face, his hair, his long fingers and as you did so, the troubled Jotuun Prince of Asgard fell asleep. You pulled a sheet up over him and snuggled down beside him. He moved towards you in his sleep and wrapped an arm around you and it was like this that you eventually drifted off, too.

The following morning, you awoke to find Loki gone, although there was a lovely assortment of food for breakfast set out and a change of clothing. You looked over at the now empty sunken bath remembering the delicious afternoon you had spent making love with him the day before and smiled inwardly. Then you remembered his confession and breakdown afterwards and your smile turned to a frown. Once you had dressed and had a bite to eat, you decided an exploration of the Palace was in order and you crossed to the door. The key was gone! You rattled the handle, but to no avail. This room was no white walled cell, but it seemed you were still a prisoner. Damn him! Had his promise to set you free all just been a lie to get you into his bed – or, technically, his bath? The bastard! Then there was this insistence on revealing his hurts and of confessing his private and deepest secrets. Not to mention his collusion of you in what was tantamount to treason against the Asgardian Throne! It felt like the God of Mischief had recruited you as a partner – both a sexual one and a criminal one. Your situation, possibly, was worse than when you were first locked in that white cell, cowering before a hostile jailor. You were not happy.

Later that day, just as you were about to tear your hair out with boredom, you heard the key turn in the door. It opened and Loki/Odin came through, balancing a tray of food and drink and he did not see you running towards him, anger flashing in your eyes.

“You can NOT keep me locked up in here!” you yelled, knocking the tray flying and slipping past him through the open portal. Outside, the ravens flapped their wings, cawing loudly at your outburst and you ran to the huge golden doors before them, grabbing the handles. You had no idea where you were going to go, but you sure as dammit were not going to stay cooped up in here! Just as you started to lower them, a hand slipped around your throat and started to squeeze. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A low, dangerous voice snarled “Let go.”  
“NO! Mmmmmff” your refusal was quickly cut off as another hand clamped over your face, shutting off your voice. The fingers dug into your cheeks hard and started to smother you.  
“Stop struggling” continued your captor “and get back in my chamber.” There was no way you could resist. The Asgardian God dragged you along effortlessly and threw you down on the bed. With an angry flick of his hand, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked even though there was no key.

You were back to square one. You had angered Loki, who was currently pacing the room with a look on his face that could have melted ice caps and you were still his prisoner.

“Why are you having this effect on me, Midgardian?” Loki had stopped walking backwards and forwards and was now facing you with an annoyed, questioning look on his face. “How is it that I feel compelled to relieve my feelings of inner pain by revealing my insecurities and weaknesses to a mere mortal?” He crossed to the bed where you had now sat up and reached a hand out, tracing the neckline of your dress down to where it rested on your breast. “What is this spell you have cast upon me that I cannot concentrate because you constantly invade my mind?!” He lifted your chin, bringing your eyes up to his “I cannot afford this distraction from my plans! And yet…….and yet.” Whatever he was going to say died on his lips and a barrier came down as his face hardened. “They have to pay! I will NOT be diverted from the fate I have in mind for Asgard!”

As he started to turn away, you reached out and clasped his hand in both of yours. “Loki, I don’t know what it is you are planning to do. I don’t know what it is that is in your head. But I am not of Asgard! I am not a God! I’m a 30 year old English woman who fell through a hole in space because of a fight between beings I didn’t even know really existed until a couple of years ago! I’m an ordinary person who was reaching a really low point in my horrible life. Now I’m here, in a land that was just a myth believed by some beardy blokes who invaded my country centuries ago. I know a few things about it from school history lessons – you’re probably about 1,100 years old, even though you only look about my age. You aren’t even what you look like on the surface, your life is just as messed up as half the people’s on Earth – sorry ‘Midgard’.” You stood up from the bed, although it didn’t do much to reduce the difference in your heights and met Loki’s stormy green eyes. “You and I are not all that different, Loki. We had great lives and then they turned to crap. We clicked. We connected. We saw it in each other, despite how things were when I first got here. Despite our initial relationship and how you reacted to my presence here, you found something in my circumstances that paralleled your own. You found someone to confide in and to off-load your hurt and pain. It is nothing to be ashamed of……….” You let go of his hand and walked over to the table where the breakfast platter still stood from that morning. Pouring a couple of drinks of juice, you brought them back over and placed one in his hand. He regarded you silently; his face now a closed mask, and accepted the proffered cup. You watched as he went over to the window and stood, looking out over the realm he ruled.

“You make it all sound so simple, mortal.” His aloofness was cold and upsetting. There was not a trace of the Loki that had started to be revealed to you over the last few days and the playful, loving, sensual being that had enjoyed you so much yesterday had completely gone. A hollow feeling built within you, as you tried to process the change in him that was so fast and so terribly hurtful. His back still towards you, he continued:

“I think it best to arrange to transport you back to Midgard as soon as possible. I have a reasonable story to explain the circumstances prepared and my position as the All-Father will mean no one will question me.”

So this was it. A surge of emotions coursed through you and you couldn’t stop the hot tears that formed in your eyes. Over the last two weeks, your physical and mental world had been shaken upside down. If you’d been telling all this to someone back on Earth, they would have thought you’d had a psychotic episode and locked you up in a madhouse! The Loki who had bared his soul to you, who had made love to you, who had held you so tenderly through your sorrow, was gone. The God who now crossed the room and, in a shimmer of green light, transformed back into Odin as he approached the doors was that same hardened vicious Loki who had captured you on Svartalfheim.

“No!!” you called after him, trying to make him stop “No, please, Loki, think about this!” your tears spilled over and you stepped in his direction, “Loki, please don’t send me away! This is madness!” He opened the door and stepped through without looking at you. “Loki,” you whispered through your tears as the doors slammed shut, “I love you.”


	10. No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki is a bit annoyed and probably confused as to why he is being affected by you. You should just be a bit of fun, right?
> 
> Unfortunately, you are causing him to confront his demons and now he can't get rid of you, either............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki. There may be hidden quotes, as I love to use them, so I don't own the sources. Credit to all sources before me :D

The rest of that day had found you pacing the room like a caged tiger. You’d tidied up the fallen foods from your confrontation with Loki, you’d stared repeatedly out at Asgard, cried often, slept fitfully when you’d exhausted yourself and had been completely miserable in between. As the Asgardian sky had grown dark outside the window, you wondered if you would ever see Loki again. So, you jumped with both fright and a thin hope when eventually the door unlocked and someone came in.

“Mistress? Hello? Are you there?” It was the serving girl from yesterday.

“Hello, yes, I’m here.” You came in from the balcony and gave her a little wave, hurrying across the room to see why she was here.

“I have brought you a bit of supper, Mistress,” she said, her face falling as she saw your dishevelled state, “please eat up. It’s a cook’s special tonight.”

You had to admit, it smelled wonderful, but your heart sank when you saw there was only one person catered for. Your appetite deserted you and you put your hands up in apology.

“I’m sorry. I’m not hungry. Please, take it away.” The serving girl looked at you a little boldly for someone who was just a servant and she said “I have been given instruction to leave it for you.” Placing it on the table beside the bed, she turned to go, “Maybe you will feel like it in a short while anyway.” Nodding at you, she made her leave, although you didn’t notice her using a key. You looked guiltily at the food left for you, but you could not bring yourself to touch it. However, you were thirsty and poured yourself a glass of the juice provided. It had a green colour to it and golden speckles were suspended through it almost like a snow globe back on Earth when shaken. A quick sniff of the bright green liquid revealed a most pleasant peppermint aroma and you realised this had Loki’s signature all over it. The idea that he had put some effort into ensuring you had a nice, if lonely, drink with your evening meal brought a pang to your chest and you felt your eyes prickle with the threat of tears. NO! You were not going to start again! The way Loki had completely bewitched you during your captivity, used you as his plaything and then discarded you like a used toy because he felt you were diverting him from some grand plan was just heartless. You needed to get over this as quickly as possible, because there was no doubt about it – this time tomorrow, you would probably be in a Police station or a Doctor’s or something, trying to prove who you were and to come up with a story about where you’d been. You scrubbed your eyes dry with your sleeve and took a sip of the drink. It tasted like a julep and was really quite nice, so you took it out onto the balcony and sat there looking out on the Asgardian vista, trying to imprint the view in your mind before you were taken from it forever.

It was so unfair! A childish part of you came to the fore to fight your corner. You had gone from Loki’s prisoner to his confidant and then to his lover in a very short space of time. And to what end? To be sent away because you had placed a seed of doubt in his plan for revenge against those he believed had betrayed him? You sipped more of the mint drink as you mulled over your situation. He should be damn grateful for all you had done! Admittedly, you weren’t sure just how much of your own free will and how much magical “encouragement” from Loki had led to your willingness to become so close to him, but you were sure that it would never had happened without some level of consent, even desire, on your own part. The fact was, this  **hurt**. It  **hurt badly.**

You had allowed yourself to fall and fall  **hard**  for a being that simply did not understand the human condition. He lived in a different time frame and could not sympathise with the strength of your feelings or how fast they had developed. He had been courting a little fun with you and had eagerly accepted it once you relented and offered it up. Whereas making love to Loki had, for you, been exactly that: love, sealing the relationship you had perceived building up as you both revealed more of your true selves to each other. For Loki, it had been an afternoons’ sport with a pretty Midgardian.

The night air was growing chilly in Asgard and your strapless gown was doing nothing to insulate you against it. You stood up, went to the decorative wall of the balcony and knocked back the last of the green liquid in your glass, intending to go and get some sleep. “Cheers, Loki, for nothing.” You bowed your head in sadness, knowing that if he would only allow you past that barrier he had built up since he had first learned his life was not as he had thought, then you would be able to show him that he needn’t feel so isolated.

A silken shawl was placed around your shoulders and held in place by unseen hands.

“The night is cold” a familiar voice came from behind you.

 

Loki.

 

“As cold as your heart?” you asked, wanting to hurt him, wanting him to feel a measure of your pain. The hands on your shoulders fell away and you instantly regretted your barbed remark. Clutching the shawl to your breast, you turned to see the Asgardian God walking back inside the room and you followed him, hoping he did not intend to leave.  
“Loki, I’m sorry, I should not have said that. “ You apologised. He stopped walking towards the doors of the room and stood still, as if waiting for you to continue.  
“Will you please stay for a while?” you asked, “At least let me know of my future. Am I to be transported back to Earth?”

For a moment, you thought he would decide to go, but then he turned towards you. He was a formidable sight. His trim, muscular frame was clad in the same black, green and golden armoured outfit you had seen on Svartalfheim. It clung to him and accentuated his height and his power – a true Asgardian God. It was also so damn  **hot**! This guy had a tailor who clearly knew how to make his Prince look good!  
“You cannot return at the present time.” He said and made to leave, the black leather surcoat whirling round his long legs.  
“Hang on! What do you mean, I ‘cannot return’?” you asked in a raised tone. “Don’t just make a statement like that and then walk out on me!”  
He stood still for a moment, and then carried on striding towards the doors. As he did so, he once more transformed into Odin.  
“We will talk about it on the morrow. Eat your supper and get some sleep!” Throwing this last statement over his shoulder, the doors clanged shut behind him and the locks clicked into place. Sighing heavily, you walked over to the table where the meal still waited for you. Suddenly hungry, you decided to do as you were told.

The following morning, you quickly washed and dressed, eagerly anticipating the discussion about your future. Infuriatingly, someone had replenished the breakfast tray while you were sleeping, so there had been no one to ask when you might expect Loki (Odin) to turn up. You messed around anxiously, putting on this piece of jewellery, then that, then removing them; putting your hair up, combing it back out, then tying it back up, then loosening it once again.  _For what?_  Your angry self asked, it’s not going to make an ounce of difference!

And so, it was just as evening was falling when the doors opened unannounced and Loki/Odin strode into the room. With no thought to it, he waved his hand behind him and the door slammed shut and locked. He lowered his glamour and Odin disappeared, to be replaced by a tired looking Loki. He crossed to a sink next to the bath and ran a basin of water. Stripping off his shirt, he washed his face and upper body in the soapy water, then dunked his head in and rinsed off his hair.

Even though you were really unhappy about his treatment of you, watching this huge masculine creature go about having a simple wash awoke feelings in you that you wished would just go away. He was just so damn hot, but in a cold Jotuun way! _Arghh! Dammit woman, look away!_ He crossed to a closet and pulled on a loose shirt, then went to investigate whether any dinner had been provided on the table outside on the balcony. Knowing that there was, you meandered over to the doors leading out and leaned against the frame watching as he helped himself to the generous spread.

“Want company?” you asked, fighting down the nervousness that had come to you unbidden.  
“If it pleases you, Midgardian. There is more than enough for two.” He indicated the chair opposite to where he was sitting. Feeling sick with anxiety, you took your place and poured a little mead into a cup. You sipped it, hoping it would help to settle the butterflies you could feel in your stomach. Loki was obviously ravenous from the way he attacked the platters laid out before you and it took a few minutes for him to realise your own appetite left something to be desired.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked, glancing at you before turning back to his plate.  
“Er, no, I had a decent breakfast, thank you.” You lied “But don’t let me put you off.” You smiled at him, but he did not look at you.  
“No matter, I’m sure you will eat when you are ready.” He said and poured himself some of the honeyed beverage. “Your health” he toasted and took a deep draught.  
“Loki, I er, can we please discuss my future?” you asked, staring down into the frothy liquid in your cup.

He lowered his drink and sighed heavily “Of course. There are developments which have meant things are not quite so straight forward. It is only fair that I inform you of where you stand.”

The formality in his tone of voice was heartbreaking to you, but you had to remember, he was 1,100 years old and had been brought up in the ruling house of Asgard. He was essentially an alien being and you obviously meant nothing to him in the grand scheme of things. You were but a heartbeat, an ephemeral blip on his radar. But that child within you, that little fighter who had shouted about the unfairness of it all, gave you a push. You placed your hands over his on the cup of mead he held.

“Loki, why are you being like this?” His hands tensed, ready to snatch away, so you gripped as hard as you could and kept him still by some miracle. “Has our time together meant nothing to you?” You asked, gazing at his averted eyes, willing him to look at you. “I bared my soul to you! I accepted everything you chose to say and do to me in that cell! There was a connection! Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it?! Did you do all of this just as a distraction? Just a little bit of fun with a Midgardian? Was I just another conquest? Another notch….”

“Silence!” He shouted and once more your mouth snapped shut under his control. “You have no idea, Midgardian” He said in a low voice, “No idea, at all. Your arrival has caused me…. great…..” his sentence trailed off. Seeming to steel himself, he removed his hands from your grasp. “The problem is, S.H.I.E.L.D. are far on with their repairs to the rips in the space between the realms, and Jane and Eric have been very successful. The only thing is that they will not permit travel to Midgard – Earth, as you call it – through the Bifrost at present, as it could upset and undo all their work. You cannot return home for the foreseeable future.”

You sat back in your chair and set down your mead on the table heavily. You let out an ironic snort. You were getting what you wanted, at least temporarily, but the one you wanted to be with didn’t share your feelings.

“So, where am I to go, Loki? I mean, I can’t stay here, can I? What’s the use in keeping a woman in your chambers if you want nothing to do with her? She’d kind of yet in your way, hhmmm?” You picked up the cup of mead and drained it. “What is it, then? Back to the cell? Because I don’t think I could cope with that.” You slammed down your empty cup and got up from the chair. “You know what? Just take me back there before I have to get used to the idea.” You went over to him and pulled at his arm. “Come on! Just do it! Throw your piece of Midgardian garbage back in the jail to rot! Please……..” you tried not to weep through your angry outburst, yanking at his arm. “…… please, just get it over with! I just can’t………….” Persistent sobs racked through your body as you sank to the floor before him, your hands wrapped around his immobile arm. You had resigned yourself to going back to imprisonment and an uncertain future and you just wanted it done. The pain within you was unbearable; you just wanted to be sent away and allowed to start to deal with it.

You felt strong hands under your arms, lifting you up from the hard floor and you were led back indoors, still in tears. He at least was doing as you had asked and you prepared yourself to leave the chamber for the long walk back to wherever the cell was in the bowels of the Palace. It was some measure of puzzlement, then, that you found him leading you to the bed. He picked you up and laid you amongst the cushions scattered there.

“Sleep.” he said and walked back out onto the balcony. Slowly, inexorably, darkness surrounded you and the Asgardian night claimed you as your eyes closed.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you thought you were off to that cell, eh?
> 
> Luckily, I went to the greengrocers today. Lemon, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki, or any of the associated characters, quotes etc. Full credit to the originators!
> 
> Feel free to give Kudos if you like it <3

Soft fingers brushing your hair from your face woke you up. It was still quite dark outside and there was none of the background noise associated with the daily life of a Palace in a grand city such as Asgard. You snuggled your cheek against the hand that was there and closed your eyes, smiling as it caressed your face, enjoying luxuriating in the soft, silken sheets. Then you came to your senses. Opening your eyes, you twisted around to face the owner of the cold hand and shuffled away from him, clasping the sheets to yourself as you found, once again, that your nightwear was non-existent, as was his.

“What are you doing here?!” you exclaimed.  
“It is my bedchamber; I believe I am entitled to be here and, as I have said before, your presence seems to improve the quality of my sleep.” replied the green-eyed God beside you. "You are a most beautiful creature when you sleep and your cares have melted away........."

You couldn't be bothered to argue with that  _he'd better not have got cheap thrills!_ , so you turned away and sat up, looking around to see if there were any clothes within arms’ length. You sighed.  _Nope. I suppose I could have predicted that._  Oh well, he wasn’t bothered about such things, so you got up and, as naked as the day you were born, wandered over to the screen where there were some fresh garments hung up. You quickly selected a few and pulled on some undergarments so you would feel more comfortable, then you crossed to the sink and had a wash. Although you purposefully didn’t look his way, you could feel Loki’s eyes watching your every move from where he still lounged on the bed. Ignoring him as best you could, you dressed in a green and black gown, tied your hair back and put on the golden slippers. You went out onto the balcony and inhaled the fresh air of the dawn, marvelling at the constellations that were scattered across the sky. It was an amazing view and one that you knew, given the chance, you would ever get tired of.

“It is beautiful, is it not?” he joined you to look out, dressed in a green robe tied with a black belt.  
“Yes, Loki, I’ve never seen anything so magical.” You glanced over to him where he had joined you to watch the sunrise.“What I can’t understand is, why do you want to destroy it? It’s beautiful! Amazing! It would be criminal of you and you know it.”

“I have my reasons….”

“Pah! Reasons? They’d have to be pretty damn good in order for you to trash all this! You’ve really got some issues going on, haven’t you?”

Loki glared at you angrily. “And what would you know of Asgardian politics, dear one? I have spent a thousand years being groomed to rule, only then to have to accept that Thor would be the one to take the throne. Even though I was clearly better suited, that witless oaf was chosen! All because I was but a hostage. Well! I have seen and endured things Thor could not even imagine. I have had my mind opened up to ideas far beyond his ken. That is why my death is so important; I would never have got the throne had we simply defeated Malekith. I would have been slapped straight back in chains upon my return. No, I could not have that happen! The All-Father is…….safe where he is. Someone who likes to take care of rare and precious things is currently seeing to his well-being for me. And I? Well I get to rule Asgard and I will bring it down. Only then will I allow Odin to return to see his house in ashes and the Laufeyson house ascending.” His voice was full of confidence as he told you all this and his posture became regal and imposing. He almost had you sold, but you couldn’t help but think it was all just a pipedream on his behalf.

“And how will you go about the downfall of the house of Odin, Loki?”  
“Let’s just say I will be depending upon my dependants” he said, cryptically; you were none the wiser.

“Well, enough of this small talk, what is happening to me?” you asked and his whole demeanour changed with your question. He reached a hand out to you, but took it back as you flinched.

“I confess I know not what to do with you.” He said, putting his back to the brightening sky and leaning against the balcony wall. His attitude towards you was completely different to the last couple of days and it confused you; he was warmer somehow and less confrontational. He really needed to make his mind up as to how he felt, because you were about ready to put yourself in a cell, never mind wait for him to make a decision. The problem was, even now, with the presence of this incredibly masculine God, his scent teasing your nostrils, his voice deliciously tantalising your ears, you were still very much under Loki’s spell.

“Well, I have to say this, otherwise I will kick myself forever more.” You took a deep breath, reached out and took his hands. Looking up to him, hoping he would meet your eyes with his own, you spoke: “Loki. Two or three weeks ago, I was ready to call it a day, I mean  **really**  call it a day. I had nothing. Then something made me go for a walk to sort my head out and that walk brought me here. Yes, things were shocking and horrible at first, but,” you squeezed his hand in yours and he finally looked down to you to meet your eyes. “ **but,**  for some reason, I think you saw in me some small similarity. You saw something that allowed you to just let go a little and experiment with actually confiding in someone. I am so incredibly flattered and amazed that someone a thousand years old felt able to turn to me! It hurt so much when you turned on me! I don’t know why, but when you leave the room, I feel empty and alone. It’s crazy, I know, but….. I just can’t explain it rationally.” You stepped up to him, closing the physical and, you hoped, spiritual gap between you. “Loki, you probably don’t want to hear this, but…..”

“You love me?” he said and, bending down, he lifted your chin. “The Gods be damned, but I cannot deny it, Midgardian.” He looked into your eyes “I heard you say it when I left you the other day.” and then he kissed you.

Your heart leapt into your mouth and you returned his kiss, reaching up and placing your arms as far round his neck as you could. He raised you up onto the balcony wall, embracing you in his long protective arms and you both felt the tension of the last couple of days drop away. You felt a need in you and your kisses became more intense, showing him how you felt. You reached down and slipped your hand inside his robe, seeking out his manhood. His kisses became harder and hungrier as you stimulated him and he tore at the delicate gown you had dressed in only a short time before. Ripping the cloth as if it were but tissue, he exposed you from the waist up and began to kiss your exposed skin, his hunger for you leaving marks where his teeth grazed you. He lifted you up and carried you back inside and onto the bed. Making short work of the rest of your clothes, he lowered himself onto you, being careful to carry most of his impressive form on his arms so he did not squash you. His cold lips suckled at your breast while his fingers reached down between your legs and found your sweet spot raised and eager for him. You untied the belt of his robe and slipped it off his shoulders, delighting in the sight of his body and, as you caressed him, his Jotuun blue appeared, but this time it did not fade back to Asgardian white. It seemed Loki was finally comfortable in his own skin with you.

Not wanting to wait any longer, you wrapped your legs around Loki’s waist and reached down to grasp him. He got the message very quickly and moved himself so you would be comfortable, then leaning down to kiss you, his lips brushed yours as he entered you, filling you, making you feel complete. You curled your fingers in his hair and matched his kiss as your bodies moved together. You had wanted this so much and, now he had returned to you, the feelings were amazing. He was like the most exquisite drug and you were completely addicted to him. This was where you wanted to be, with the God who was making love to you. The day you had gone for that walk, the day you had fallen onto Svartalfheim, it had all been for a reason. If you could somehow get through to Loki, if you could avert disaster and prevent the destruction of Asgard, then it would have been worth everything. But the most important reason for your wanting to stay was the God moving above you. You looked up at him and watched him; the expressions on his face as he delighted in the sensations your bodies were eliciting from each other, the attention he was paying to your body, the way his muscles flexed as he moved. You stroked his back and then sent your hands lower, pressing on his firm buttocks to encourage him. He smiled "So eager in your passion, Midgardian." he purred and increased his pace. The intensified stimulation was delicious! Loki felt your body begin to tense as you approached your climax and his scarlet eyes met yours as he brought you to the edge.

“Loki, I love you” you gasped, tears in your eyes, as you came around him and then felt as he met your release with his own. You hugged each other tightly as the aftershocks played a delicious tune within you and you breathed deeply of the scent of your lovemaking. You both stayed there for some time, entwined in each others arms, caressing and kissing and you once again marvelled at the beauty of the Frost Giant holding you. You traced the ritual scars on his arms and chest in wonder; there were similarities with some tribes back on Earth.

“Do you mean as you say when you declare your love for me?” asked Loki. “Is it not an infatuation? A curiosity about something new and risky and….. exciting?” He propped himself up on his elbow, having returned to his Asgardian form and continued. “Is not love something that should develop over time, rather than spark into life in a spontaneous fashion?”

“I fell in love with Henry the night I met him.” You countered.  
“Indeed, but you have told me he led a life that he was not completely honest with you about.”  
“You got me there. Are you saying I’m a bad judge of character? Are you trying to put me off you? Have I frightened you with those three little words?” You raised a questioning eyebrow to him.  
“What you have done, my beautiful creature,” he said “is told me something that I have heard more than once in my lifetime.” He held up his hand defensively. “I do not boast! It is simple fact, due to my age. I have known and lost people myself. I have….. got….children. I am the current ruler of Asgard with people clamouring for my time.” He shuffled round, sat up and looked down at you where you lay beneath him. “What I’m trying to say to you is that I don’t tend to form relationships; I’m often in one, but the ‘relationship’ part is usually just physical. I don’t ‘do’ the emotional stuff. I have learned over time not to let anyone in.” Suddenly very sombre, Loki held one of your hands and stared down at it, stroking your skin thoughtfully. You felt a sinking feeling and all the afterglow you had basked in after your lovemaking evaporated as his expression indicated he was about to tell you something you really didn’t want to hear.

 

The beautiful emerald green eyes, set in that handsome, chiselled white face looked down at you and met yours. “This is part of the reason why your presence has caused me such consternation and why my behaviour has been somewhat hard and cold towards you. Deep down, I know that, as sweet as my time could be with you, it will pass in the blink of an eye. You are also very distracting. Just as I had my future – and that of Asgard – mapped out, a mere mortal woman” he grinned sheepishly as you raised an eyebrow at his condescending description of you “has caused me to pause and question myself, a most unusual experience for me. I am usually immovable once I have made my decision on something.” He sighed “But you have to understand, my feelings of purpose are great and I do not wish to be diverted from my cause. A temporary distraction is very tempting.” a white, slender-fingered hand reached out and touched your face, gliding down your shoulder and onto your breast, leaving a trail of tingling sensations on your skin. “But to what end? Do you want to be kept here in this Palace as the King’s concubine? Is that the future you envisage as an alternative to going back to Earth once the Bifrost is open again?”

You were hardly in any fit state to answer him as his hand continued to play over you, sending shivers across your skin and triggering wonderful sensations deep within you.

“Let me think about it.” You said, your voice deep and husky with desire. Raising yourself up, you pushed him down onto the sheets and straddled his long, perfectly sculpted body. Leaning down to him, you smoothed his raven-black hair and stroked his face, taking in the vision of the huge God lying beneath you.

“Show me my Jotuun lover.” You whispered and smiled as you leaned forward to kiss his cold, blue lips. Putting off the rest of the discussion that you simply didn’t want to have, you made love to your Frost Giant once more.


	12. Unleash The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theory time - can Loki ever be helped to get over his terrible experiences?
> 
> Discuss.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki or any of the associated characters. All credit to the originators!
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos if you like it <3

To your delight, Loki did not seem in any rush to go anywhere that day and spent time with you napping in the glow of the morning sun, bathing, drinking exotic beverages on the balcony and talking about parts of your life that were happier, like the development of the hotel (he was very flattered to learn that the bedroom suite themed after him was the most popular with guests, but not so happy to learn Thor had a room, too!) and the birth of the twins. So much for him not doing the emotional side of things! You had both retired to the bed after lunch and sat together whiling away the afternoon with a cup or two of mead. Eventually tired of only talking about yourself, you tried to steer the conversation around to him, but he was still very tight lipped about his past. He was cutting up one of those very crisp golden apples for you both to eat as you said “Surely out of a thousand years there must be some good memories, Loki!” It was about the fifth time you had tried to get him to open up to you a bit. The sharp knife he was using slipped and it cut the web between his thumb and forefinger. You stared in wonder as the cut instantly healed and he carried on as if nothing had happened.

“There are, but they are of no importance now. All that matters is the future and that is going to be of my own making.” The familiar feeling of a wall being built between you was back. Blimey! The Asgardian God was a tough nut to crack! Worse than some blokes could be back on Earth!

“Loki!” you said, exasperated now and not knowing when to just shut up. “Why do you insist on following this path to destruction? How do you know you won’t get killed in the process? Then what will it have all been for? Your lifespan should be about five thousand years or so. How old does that make you in Earth years, hmmm? About 20? You’re only a hot-headed kid!” You flinched as his eyes turned to you and they were not amused. “Look, it really is just a revenge–based idea and it will lead to no good. I can’t believe you have always been this way. I’ve seen another side to you. You have the capacity to care, to be kind, to……. love”. Running your fingers through his soft luxurious black locks, your eyes met his steely gaze. “Loki,  **something** must have made you this way. You talk about being lied to, but that can’t have been all. Is it……” you hesitated as your common sense almost stopped you asking “……was it when you got those scars on your back?”

You should have heeded the warning body language – it was more than obvious. Loki closed his eyes, his jaw clenching as he ground his teeth. “I do not wish to talk about that period of my life.” He said in a hostile voice and looked away from you to another part of the room.

But no, being a woman and a caring, sharing kind of person, you ignored the warning signs and soldiered on, determined to lance the boil and allow all his inner poison out.

“It was, wasn’t it? I mean, come on – I’ve just seen a cut that should have needed stitches heal on your hand and you didn’t even flinch! You told me you had healed me in the dungeon that time, as well. It’s clear that you have….. abilities. So how come you were not able to heal your back?” It was only as his face turned back to yours with a look of thunder and eyes of the darkest, deepest green flashing in anger that you realised yet again you had overstepped the mark and overestimated his level of patience.

 

“I healed every single one at first.” He hissed, his mouth in an ugly grimace. “I healed every cut, every whiplash and every burn.” He leaned in towards you and you felt the magnetic pull of his eyes, but something was wrong. It was as if Loki was no longer there behind them. His voice had subtly changed and his eyes, usually so beautiful and of purest emerald green, were blackened and stormy. “When your tormentor has access to the most extreme tortures the universe has to offer, you cannot hold out forever and I was there for an eternity!” Loki’s rage built as the memories he had tried so hard to suppress resurfaced in his mind, bringing the delicate tranquillity of your day with him to an end. “The very furnaces of Hel would seem as candle flames compared to the fire he rained down upon me!” You felt yourself drawn in and a mental image of Loki, hanging in chains, naked and exhausted, a huge colossus striking him with a whip made of evil fiery spikes, appeared in your mind. “Would you like to feel a measure of my pain, Mortal? Would you like me to ‘share’ how it was so you can truly sympathise?” Loki’s eyes were now in turmoil; the black within giving way to different hues of grey and green with bright blue electric bolts flashing across them. A burning sensation began on the skin of your back and you started to squirm, frightened tears forming in your eyes. “Does this help to explain the ‘something’ I went through?” he continued. The agony building on your flesh was excruciating and you desperately tried to move, to break this spell, but Loki had you locked in his sights. “There is no one who can resist! I learned things no one else could have taught me. I learned the freedom I thought I’d had was but a lie – you can learn that too, if you desire. Once you accept it, then you will truly be free!” Loki’s eyes burst into clear azure blue as they bore down upon you and you finally managed an agonised gasp.

 

“Loki!”

 

Your voice snapped his trance-like state and he blinked in a confused fashion, his eyes fading back to green. As his hold on you was broken, you collapsed forwards into his lap where he was sitting next to you on the bed; the burning on your back too much to bear and you fell unconscious. Loki stared down for a second and then his face turned to horror as he saw your collapsed form in front of him. His long white fingers hovered over the smouldering ruin of your skin as he tried to comprehend how this had happened. Closing his eyes, his face became a mask of concentration and the air above you shimmered with waves of crystal blue light. Ice formed all over the burned parts of your back and covered the blackened flesh completely. Surveying his handiwork, Loki gathered you up. There was a flash of green light and you both disappeared.

It had been a massive risk on his part, but he’d had to take it. Loki had teleported you both to just inside the palace healing rooms and had transformed into Odin before anyone had spotted him, or so he hoped. He had then carried you in and ordered for you to be attended to at once. The healers had done their best, but you had been out for several days while they worked upon you. The burns had been extensive and very deep and for a while it had been touch and go as to whether, even with the powerful magic of Asgard, you would even pull through. But it seemed you were strong and you fought all the way, eventually opening your eyes six days after you had been admitted.

In the two days since you had regained consciousness, Loki had visited only one time. He hadn’t said much, but wished you well in a most formal manner and intimated that he looked forward to your return to the Royal suite as soon as you had recovered. There had been an unvoiced plea in his eyes and you knew instinctively he was asking you to remain silent about the episode that had brought you here. You didn’t know what he had told the healers, other than you were obviously a human mortal from Midgard. They didn’t ask how you had received your injuries and you didn’t volunteer the information; you just took the pain relief, accepted the food and drink and tolerated the various medical ministrations. There was a lot to think about and you had plenty of time to do it.

About a week later, the daily trip to the soul forge was deemed to be your last. Eir, Asgard’s leading physician, examined your back and told you nothing further could be done; it was down to your body’s own ability to heal. Elia, the healer who had attended you the most, took you back to your convalescence room, dressed the wounds and then helped you into a beautiful and soft, comfortable cream woollen gown.

“I will have a guard summon Odin so that you can tell him the good news.” She said.  
“No, no thank you,” you replied and smiled “I’d love to just simply go and sit in a garden if I may, for some fresh air?”  
“Of course, mistress!” she waved over a young woman who, back on Earth, would have been something like a junior nurse. “Would you take our patient to the flower courtyard, please? She wishes to take some air now she can get out and about.” Glancing at you, she indicated you should follow the nurse and then looked to the floor in deference as she waited for you to depart.

The flower courtyard was literally down the corridor and as you walked through the large glass doors out in to it, your mouth opened in wonder. It wasn’t very big, at least not by Asgardian standards, but the display of blooms was breathtaking. A myriad of shapes and colours decorated the square shaped haven, with narrow winding paths leading to benches nestled in amongst the flower beds. There were trellises with vines similar to wisteria and honeysuckle adorning them and windowsill boxes held yet further spectacular displays up the sides of the buildings. The sky was visible above through a space diminished by the height of the buildings surrounding the courtyard, but it was bright blue and cheerful.

“It’s gorgeous, er….?” You gave the nurse a questioning look.  
“Aneka, mistress.”  
“Aneka, this space is amazing! I’d like to sit here a while, if I may?”  
“Of course you can, mistress. This courtyard is exclusively for the use of the Royal Family.” There was a hint of a question in her eyes, but she did not say anything further. Instead, she led you to a bench between two particularly pretty blossom trees.  
“I will attend you soon, mistress.” She said “Enjoy the garden.” Aneka curtseyed to you, which made you feel a bit uncomfortable, and left.

You sat down and inhaled the beautiful scent of the delicate pink flowers of the trees you were beneath. It was so good to not be in a room for the first time in ages. A prickle at the corners of your eyes heralded tears as you realised the last time you had been sitting with sunlight shining down through trees had been back in England before you had fallen in to misadventure. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Asgard was starting to feel like where you belonged, even though your circumstances here were not exactly of a normal fashion and you were not sure just what Loki had decided should happen to you. You closed your eyes and basked in the pleasant sunlight, listening to the slight breeze stirring the leaves of the trees above you. Sitting like this, you could almost imagine you were back home in England, with your little caravan awaiting your return.

“Good afternoon, my lady. To whom do I owe the pleasure?” A deep, cheerful voice broke your reverie. You opened your eyes to see who had spoken and found a huge man standing in front of you. He was easily as tall as the eight foot Loki, but he was much more heavily built, had blonde hair and eyes of the clearest crystal blue. He sported a blonde beard, which matched his mane of hair and you realised who it must be.

“Thor? Are you Thor? Odin’s son?” you asked.  
“Why, yes! Do I know you? I have heard rumours that my father has been ‘entertaining’ a Midgardian guest of late. I assume that is you?”  
“Indeed she is, my son.” Came another voice and Odin appeared along the path to your bench.  _Elia must have had him summoned anyway_. “And I am very glad to see you are in good health.” He said as he came to stand next to Thor. You decided to keep quiet. The less you talked, the less chance you would make a mistake.

“Thor, we need to speak of the uprising of Jotuunheimr and Nidavellir. Ever since Malekith’s attempt, other realms have taken it upon themselves to try to demonstrate their own prowess. It is time we reminded them of why it is Asgard keeps the peace.” Odin put his arm around Thor’s broad shoulders and patted him in a fatherly manner. “I will meet you in the war council room, once my business here is finished.”  
Thor grinned as he realised this could mean a battle or two on the horizon “Yes, Father. I will have the cartographers and war marshals summoned.” Turning, he winked at you, then reached down and took your hand in his. He kissed it with his generous mouth “Good afternoon, my lady.” He said and then he strode off. Loki/Odin’s eyes flashed in anger as he witnessed Thor’s gesture, but there was nothing he could do.

“And how are you today? Elia told me you are ready to be discharged with the proviso that you have your dressing checked and changed each day.” Loki/Odin looked down at you and a faint green twinkle appeared briefly in his eyes. “I will arrange for you to be moved to my suite……..”  
“No. Thank you.” you said “I’d like to remain here a little longer if I may.” His face fell, but he then quickly smiled.  
“Of course. Being close to the healers is a good idea in case your wound should trouble you.”  
“It’s not just that. It’s wonderful to be outside, even if it’s not technically  **outside**  outside.”  
“Ah, I see, young one.” It was so difficult to believe it was Loki talking to you. ‘Odin’ was completely different in manner than the younger prince. “It may interest you to know that there is a large ‘outside’ outside just outside the Royal suite which you can make full use of, should you so wish.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know.” You replied “Well, maybe one day more here then, until I feel a bit better?”

A pang of disappointment (irritation?) crossed Odin’s face; it was obviously not the answer he had wanted, but then he smiled benevolently and said “Of course, whatever you feel is best.” With that, he strode up the path in the same direction Thor had taken and you were left alone to savour the delightful scents the garden had to offer once more.


	13. The Future Is Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we are! All done :)
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed my tale, dear Midgardians <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Loki or any of the associated characters. All credit to the originators.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please feel free to leave Kudos and here's to the next one!

When you awoke the next morning, a large vase of stunning flowers was on the table beside your bed, giving off a heady scent. They were artfully arranged in hues of red and gold in a bouquet that nestled in a golden vase in the shape of a Viking Longship. As you sat up, the ever present nurse, Aneka, came over with a glass of water.

“Good morning, mistress”.  
“Good morning. Where did those flowers come from? Was it the All-Father?” you asked.  
“Oh, no mistress!” she let out a small giggle, then blushed redly “It was Prince Thor! I think he’s quite taken with you!” she placed a hand over her mouth and her eyes sparkled with mirth. “I’m sorry, I should not have said that! I will bring you some refreshment and then we will have a look at your dressing.” She scuttled off as you turned to the flowers wondering what the hell it was about Midgardians that Asgardian Princes liked. Your heart sank as you thought about how the one you wished had sent the pretty flowers had been upstaged by his gallant, thoughtful brother.

Needless to say, Loki was not in the least bit happy when he discovered the flowers in the room and had to make a monumental effort to just appear neutral about it. You were quite impressed as you saw him control himself, but inwardly you were laughing like a loon. So, Loki saw you as ‘his’, then? The fact that his brother, well, his adoptive brother, had made a natural and dashing gesture within hours of meeting you quite obviously had made his blood boil. However, he had an image to maintain and to be fair, he did very well.

Within a couple of hours of his discovery of Thor’s gift, you were back in the Royal suite and the flowers did not accompany you. The balcony however, was adorned with blooms, this time in yellows and golds, with beautiful foliage in all shades of green. The table was set for two to dine - it seemed Loki had taken a leaf out of Thor's book on how to impress a woman! You sat looking out over Asgard and wondered what would happen now. Soft slippered footsteps announced Loki’s approach and you turned slightly to see him, although your back was still tender and it restricted your movement. He pulled the chair opposite you round the table and set it next to yours, then he turned your chair to face him and took hold of your hands. He wore black leather trousers and a green shirt – his signature outfit. Looking down at his elegant white fingers as he interlaced them with your somewhat healthier looking pink ones, he took a deep breath and sighed it out.

“I am truly, truly sorry for what I did to you.” He began. 

Untangling one hand from his, you raised a finger and pressed it to his unhappy lips. “I caused it, Loki. I lighted the touch paper and I got burnt. I only have myself to blame. You have been fundamentally psychologically damaged by…… that evil being and I brought it all back to the surface. Hush!” you pressed your fingers harder to his mouth as he started to protest “let me finish. Whether I understand it or not, he has planted a dangerous and yet incredibly convincing idea in your psyche and it is driving you to take steps to destroy everything you have grown up with. It’s making you do something I don’t believe you would do if he had never got his hands on you.” You looked at him and engaged his jewel-like green eyes. “Loki, there is no point in my trying to divert you from this poisonous dream. It is too deeply embedded in you. I thought I could convince you to reconsider, in my naivety, but the forces I’m up against are infinitely older and craftier than I.”

You smiled sadly at him and sighed, because what you were about to say was going to break your heart anew, but it had to be done.

“I thought I loved you, Loki. But I realise now it wasn’t love. It was a mixture of messed up emotions. I’d not had anyone since Henry died about eight months ago, you scared the living daylights out of me but then you started to change and become nicer, you’re just about the sexiest, most beautiful being I’ve ever seen, you definitely helped me along the path of being attracted to you with some kind of Jedi mind-trick and you showed me a very, very good time! It all blended together in my confused head, made me ignore all the bad things that were happening and spat out a belief that I was in love. But I can’t love someone that has no capacity to love me back. I’m sure you must enjoy me physically, or you wouldn’t have had second or third helpings, but you have no heart Loki! For you, it’s been purely about the physical and that just is not enough for me. The only thing…… the only thing that gives me a glimmer of hope for you, is that you had started to confide in me. That’s the only way you could hope to start to rebuild yourself and to stop this mad plan of yours.” You lowered your hand from his mouth and looked at him.

He was staring at the floor, his face unreadable. “Loki, what I’m trying to say is; to stay here will kill me. Not physically, but spiritually. You would simply use me up emotionally and I would not be able to take it; I simply can't allow myself to get that low again. So, as much as I have begged you to let me stay, as much as I have asked you to rethink the future you envisage, I am asking you now to let me return to Midgard.” The tears you had barely held back while you managed to get out what you wanted to say now won the battle and spilled out from the corners of your eyes. A droplet fell from your chin and landed on his hand where it still clung to yours as the Asgardian God sat silently with his head hung, taking in all you had just said.

 

“I would ask that you give me a chance to try.” His voice was so quiet, you weren’t quite sure that you had heard him correctly. He raised his head to look at you and you noticed a fundamental change in the way he looked at you when he spoke. It was as if everything he had said up to this point had been guarded. But now, his features seemed younger somehow, more open. “Please, my dear, dear Midgardian. You are the first person who has made me truly question what it is I am doing. I have spent long hours alone in this Royal suite during your convalescence and your absence saddened me.” he held up his hand “Yes, obviously the physical absence – I am a healthy Asgardian Prince with a large appetite for, shall we say, ‘physical activities’? But – I also missed the way you were drawing out the negativity I have here.” He held a clenched fist over his heart. “I know it has been a very scary road for you to travel down, but I do believe you were starting to achieve something that should have proven quite impossible.”  
You asked of him “And what is it you think I was going to achieve?”

 

He smiled sadly at you “I believe you were going to tame a God”.

 

You stared at him in disbelief. What should you do now? What could you say to that? Was Loki telling the truth? Questions and emotions surged through you and hundreds of potential futures played out their scenarios in your mind. His hands tightened around yours and you looked up to see Loki leaning towards you. You did the only thing deep down inside that you wanted to do. Dismissing the voice screeching madly at you in your head to leave, you followed your heart and you kissed him. The movement in your neck as you raised your head to do so sent spasms of pain down your wounded back and you whimpered against his lips.

“Let me attend to you, please. I could not do this while you were in the infirmary, as my magic would have been detected by Heimdallr.” He slipped the gown off your shoulders and then he stood up and went round to your back. Gently removing the dressing, he placed his fingers on the damaged skin. His large hands easily covered your back and as you sat patiently, the most wonderful sensations started. The constant burning started to fade. A coolness spread from Loki’s fingers and gentled away the heat and pain. The relief was enormous and you delighted in the feather-like touch of his hands on your skin. A pair of cold lips kissed your shoulder and you shuddered. “I am sorry.” He said and drew back, his hands leaving your back.

You twisted in your chair “No, Loki, please it felt wonderful – the burning – it is gone!”, You stood up and hugged him “Thank you so much! It feels amazing!” You pulled back and stood on your tip-toes. Reaching up, you took his face in your hands and he stooped to accept your proffered kiss. It was fatal. As soon as your lips touched, the desire within you sparked to life with such renewed vigour it took your breath away. All the reasons you had given for leaving him deserted you like thieves stealing away into the night. You felt him start to break the kiss, but you hung on tight and pressed your mouth harder to his, desperately seeking contact with him, overruling every word you had uttered about returning home.

Loki did not need any encouragement. He was not going to ask if you were sure. It had been you who was talking of leaving, not he. Your sudden change of heart was not to be questioned; indeed it was to be welcomed. As he opened his mouth, his cold, probing tongue invaded yours, tasting you, exploring anew. Holding you, he whirled you both around and you backed up before him as he walked you both towards the Palace. You stopped against a wall and he pressed his body into yours as you kissed, pinning you against the cool marble, heightening the sensation of your healed back. He lifted you up and positioned you at the level of his waist, pressing against you to stop you slipping. His hand fumbled at your skirts and dragged them up, freeing your legs, which you then wrapped around him as your kisses continued unabated. You slipped your hands underneath his shirt and ran your fingers over the cleanly defined muscles of his abdomen, then pulled the shirt upwards. He shrugged it off and returned his mouth to yours, his kisses becoming breathy and noisy as his desire built within him. Your hands explored the smooth alabaster skin stretched over taut muscles in front of you and you delighted in the incredible physique of the Asgardian Prince who was making you the centre of his universe. He started to rock his pelvis towards you, the hardness confined in the black leather of his pants pressing into you between your legs. Eagerly, you reached a hand down and pulled at the laces, loosening them, then one of his hands joined yours and pulled them open, freeing his erection. Wasting no time, he bore your weight and raised you slightly above him. You reached down, grasping him tight, guiding him to where your wet and inviting sex lay, then with a grunt of effort, he pressed his hips forward and you gasped as his full size entered you. He was not for stopping; Loki had indeed missed you in his chamber and was eager to sample your physical delights once more. He took you against that wall as if he only had minutes left to live. Ever the perfectionist, however, his hand searched out your small raised bud and rubbed it, increasing your pleasure and causing you to moan deep within your throat as the nerves were stimulated to new heights. He started to pant through his efforts and you wrapped your legs tighter around him, feeling a familiar tightening within you.

You dropped your lips to his ear. “Harder, Loki.” You whispered and he let out a loud groan of desire. His hips started to pound into yours and the impact drove you into the hard wall behind you. Your mouth opened to gasp in breaths as you felt the tension build within you and with each thrust Loki sent into you, those very breaths were forced back out. You started to vocalise only for it to turn into moans of pleasure. You felt Loki’s body begin to tense and knew he was close, so you placed a hand on his face and his eyes met yours. There was no pretence, no mask, just Loki in his purest form, gazing at you from eyes of sparkling emerald as he looked upon the girl he was making love to with such wild abandon. You stared deeply at each other, savouring every sweet impact and it was just too much. His face became taut and his pupils widened, engulfing the green irises as his eyes fastened onto yours. He opened his mouth once more and called out your name as he started to come undone inside you. As your name left his lips, it was enough; your centre contracted hard around him in wave after wave, accepting his seed into your body. You whispered his name over and over and your forehead sank to rest on his sweating chest before you. The emotion that your lovemaking had stirred in you was wondrous, yet overwhelming and before you could even think about what you were doing, you started to cry against him.

“Oh, Loki, what am I to do now? I tried so hard to convince myself that this cannot be, but dammit Loki, I love you! Why is this happening to me? I need you! I want to...... I want to be with you. I want to help you through your darkness! You talk of how I'm effecting you, but why are you having this effect on me?” You pressed your face into him and the tears fell down.

Gently withdrawing from you, Loki gathered you in his arms and carried you inside the bedroom. He laid you down on the bed, then brought a cloth he had moistened in the sink. He wiped away your tears, then he gently cleaned you where only moments before he had been joined with you. He pulled one of his soft green shirts over your head, rearranged your crumpled skirts and settled you back into the pillows, stroking your brow.

“Do not confuse yourself by overthinking and analysing what we have just shared, Midgardian.” He said. “It was, as ever, a most pleasurable encounter. But you should not let it deviate you from your intended path." He got up and having recovered his modesty with the laces of his trousers, poured you both a drink. He came and sat down on the bed. You had some serious talking to do about this here ‘taming’ business he had mentioned. Could it be that you had finally started to convince him that the destruction of Asgard was folly?

“Are you well?” he asked, holding the drink out to you. You nodded, sipping it gratefully.  
“I do believe we need to engage in a lengthy discussion as to the effect you are having on me.” He paused, looking at your bemused face.  
“What you mean, Loki, is that we need to talk. You are so stiff in your manner towards me! You need to lighten up and just relax. Stop treating me like one of your Asgardian subjects and start to treat me like a friend and, well, as a lover!”

He smiled – a rare and welcome sight; it transformed his face. He was a truly beautiful God and the weariness fell away from his face as his eyes lit up in mirth. A pang of hope blossomed within you. Could it be that this could lead to a new direction for Loki? Would you be able to peel away the poisonous cocoon in which he was wrapped and reveal the former fun loving Trickster God beneath? But what would happen then? He was dead to Asgard and had kidnapped Odin. There was no way he could stay here in his true form and not be severely punished for what he had done. Well, first things first – just continue to be here with him and do your very best to heal him with your spiritual (and physical would be nice, too!) interaction.

“You should do that more often.” You said and mirrored his smile with your own. He traced your smile with his fingertips, “I hope I can with your help, Midgardian.” He replied. “Now, this ‘talking’ you insist upon – if you would allow me to begin? I find talking does not come easily. It is not something I am well practised in. I....” he faltered, "The last person I felt I could talk to in an open and true way was Frigga. My Mother." He looked at you and you detected moisture in those eyes of his. "I am now trusting you, Midgardian. You complained that you had bared your soul to me. Well, I do believe I am about to do the same in return.........."

You nodded eagerly. This could be the beginning of Loki’s road to recovery. Maybe all he had needed was a push. Taking hold of your hands and looking at you earnestly - for the first time, you thought - Loki began to try to open up and let you help him to try to come to terms with all that he had been through since the day on Jotuunheim when he had first discovered his life was not as it had seemed.  
“Well, then, I think the first thing I need to share with you is………..”

 

There was a knock at the door and you both turned to look over. The key, as usual, was not there, but it did not worry you because Loki had not used it for some time now, using his magic instead. So it was with some element of horror that you saw the handle dip and the door start to swing open! Why wasn’t it locked? Had Loki lapsed in his usually quite obsessive attitude towards security? You stared as he quickly waved his hand and the green glow started at his feet. But it was too late; Thor strode into the room and as his eyes landed on his brother, his wide smile fell away and his face, now ugly with rage, snarled as he yelled in a deep and dangerous tone: “LOKI?!”

You leapt out of the bed and ran towards Loki, who had now stopped bothering to try to transform into Odin and stood there quite unapologetically as Thor regarded him with undisguised hatred and pain. Thor shot out his hand with his fingers extended, a movement you did not understand. As you rounded Loki, intending to plead with Thor upon his behalf, a sound like a distorted peal of a bell came from the window behind you and you turned to see what it could be. A desperate and panicked scream of “NO!” came from your side and two powerful hands planted themselves on you to push you out of the way. 

 

But they were too slow.

 

Mjolnir, the beautiful yet deadly hammer of Thor, struck you squarely in the chest, crushing your lungs and bursting your heart as you unintentionally blocked her flight path to his hand. You were catapulted backwards and smashed into the door just beside him then sank slowly down into a broken heap as he looked on with a horrified expression on his face.

 

As the blood poured from your mouth, choking you, staining the soft green shirt he had only minutes before dressed you in, Loki appeared before you, once more in his leather and metal battle armour. He was, once more, the aggressive and insanely angry God you had met on Svartalfheim. Drowning in your own blood, your mind screamed out with the futility of it all: "No, please, Loki, NO!!!". It was with your dying eyes that the last thing you ever saw was a dagger in his hand as his eyes turned crystalline blue and he lunged with murderous intent at the God he had once called his kin………..

 

 

 

Palefire73

03/08/2014

2 a.m.

#Iamdone #writingrulesmylife #Loki


End file.
